


Зелёные амбиции

by ValeYKT



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Multi, Pre - A Dance With Dragons, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeYKT/pseuds/ValeYKT
Summary: Возможно, дело в её взгляде — наедине Алисента была такой же жёсткой и упрямой, как и любой высокородный лорд, хоть у неё не было ни титулов, ни земель, о которых можно было обсудить. Однажды, когда она спросила о сбежавшей дочери, ей сказали, что у Сейры были амбиции, что она желала, чтобы с ней обращались как с первенцем, что она требовала своей доли в мире. Возможно, когда он смотрел на неё, Джейхейрис видел амбиции Алисенты.---Жизнь Алисенты Хайтауэр до Танца Драконов в пяти частях.
Relationships: Aegon II Targaryen/Helaena Targaryen, Aemma Arryn/Viserys I Targaryen, Alicent Hightower/Viserys I Targaryen, Daemon Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Mysaria "Lady Misery"/Daemon Targaryen
Kudos: 1





	1. И, любовью дыша, были оба детьми

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green with Ambition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274694) by [MaskedQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedQueen/pseuds/MaskedQueen). 



> да, я понимаю, что название главы нужно было перевести как "я была ребёнком и она тоже" или в этом духе, но догадываюсь, что название взято из поэмы Эдгарда По "Аннабель Ли", так что я просто обратился к переводу К. Бальмонта и последующих главах то же самое. да, то были стихи и им приходилось делать всё под римфой и ритм, но мне нравится их переводы. спасибо за понимание!

**102 ЭЗ**

Она молча меняет простыню, держа в руках остальное грязное бельё Его Светлости. Он вполслуха молвит голосом сломанной стали:

— Тебе не стоило оставлять так далеко своё счастье ради ухода за старым папой.

Она нежно улыбается и улыбка слишком фальшиво лежит на её щеках

— Как я могу быть вдали от своего счастья, когда ты здесь, отец? — голос Алисенты не дрогнул и она не перебирает слова. В какой-то момент, почти год назад, она наткнулась на него, а теперь ухаживает за ним. Когда-то Алисента была бы удручена мыслью о себе, о высокородной женщине (хотя отец всё ещё называл её _девочкой_ с удивлённой пылкостью), работающей в качестве не более чем служанки, няни или выучкой мейстера у короля. Те дни давно прошли, и она согласилась с неохотным состраданием заботиться о Старом Джейхейрисе.

Он слепо хватает её за рукава, хотя она всё ещё держит его постельное белье с предыдущего вечера, и она должна увернуться от его хватки и бросить их за пределами его главной спальни в оставшуюся часть комнаты. Позже она лично вычищала грязное платье, пока не исчезали желтоватые пятна. Алисента избавит старика от смущения и стыда, когда служанки начнут дальше сплетничать о грязном белье, которые он пачкал всё чаще и чаще.

_Король обязан умереть в бою лишь бы не умирать в собственной моче_ , — думает она молча, вслух такое она не высказала бы. При Джейхейрисе, добром и справедливом миротворце, стоял покой, но всё же человек не должен погибать так. Алисента идёт на свою сторону, оставляя изящно резное кресло, чтобы сесть на край кровати. Старый король чуть не упал с постели, пытаясь приблизиться к ней, так что она давно перестала сидеть на нём.

— Дочери заботятся о своих папах, да? Я всегда молился о твоём возвращении. Мы с тобой разбили сердца друг друга, хотя часто мне кажется, что я разбил твоё, — его глаза мутные, сверкающие тусклым сиреневым цветом, совсем не пурпурным. — Ты была счастлива там в дали, верно, Сейра?

— Да, отец. И я вернулась к тебе. Давайте не будем больше дополнять печали в наши сердца, — она часто переживает за него. Алисента всегда задавалась вопросом, что именно в ней так часто напоминало ему Сейру Таргариен, принцессу-шлюху.

Разумеется, не их внешность. У Алисенты тёмные каштановые волосы и острые зелёные глаза, в то время как ей рассказывали, что Сейра была красавицей с фиалковыми глазами и прекрасными светлыми локонами королевы Алисанны.

Возможно, дело в её взгляде — наедине Алисента была такой же жёсткой и упрямой, как и любой высокородный лорд, хоть у неё не было ни титулов, ни земель, о которых можно было обсудить. Однажды, когда она спросила о сбежавшей дочери, ей сказали, что у Сейры были амбиции, что она желала, чтобы с ней обращались как с первенцем, что она требовала своей доли в мире. Возможно, когда он смотрел на неё, Джейхейрис видел амбиции Алисенты. Её собственные желания чего-то большего, чего-то безымянное, чего-то неописуемого.

Дыхание её короля замедлилось до тихого сна, и она держит его мягкую руку. Он всегда цеплялся за неё, как дитя, как её возлюбленный брат Гвейн, когда он был ещё крохотным. (Она не должна держать руки своих братьев. Это был долг матери, только вот мать была мертва).

Часть её обижалась на короля, которого она так любила. Какую награду она получит за заботу о нём? Алисента приносит ему еду, кормит его и убирает его беспорядок. Она одевала и заботилась о слабых и ушибленных ногах с техникой, которой она научилась у пожилых леди при дворе.

А он поблагодарит бросившую его женщину! Было ли это эгоизмом Алисенты, проводившая большую часть своих дней с ним, желая получить признание? Сейра Таргариен давно ушла, но её хвалят и любят.

Алисент обижался на него за утраченное здравомыслие. За его старческие перестрелки женщине, скорее всего, мёртвой. Она отдала годы своей жизни. Она была девочкой трёх и десяти лет, когда она прибыла! Что дала та сучка Таргариен?

Она сбежала. Принцесса Сейра выбрала свои собственные удовольствия вместо старика, который, должно быть, любил её так сильно, что искал её даже сейчас, когда он был таким слабым и нездоровым.

Алисента проводит большим пальцем по его хрупкой коже, чувствуя биение сердца под ней. Настанет день, когда она абсолютно ничего не почувствует.

***

У него будут несколько хороших дней. _Отлично_ , размышляет Алисента с лёгкой безнадёжностью, _что же думает королевство о безнадёжном старике?_

Большую часть дня Хайтауэр приходится тащить его, тощего и лёгкого, и обычно она может его направлять. В некоторые дни он самостоятельно может идти медленно, с оттенком грации, к своему горшку. Иногда ему не нужно помогать чистить собственную бороду или одевать. Те дни, как и этот день, — это те несколько дней, когда она считает, что делает что-то достойное для своего королевства.

Сегодня он прогуливался, выходил на балкон возле Красного замка и приветствовал свой народ (его вечно преданное простонародье, рыдающие при виде него). Это вверяет ей невообразимый порыв надежды, словно сверкающая река, встречающая море в нежном поцелуе — Джейхейрис не так стар. Он мог выздороветь и, возможно, даже лишить её отца власти. Алисента любит своего отца, как любой ребёнок любил своих родителей, но он не был человеком большой чести.

_Терпи, моя драгоценная девочка, ибо забота о короле означает заботу о твоих будущих начинаниях_.

С книгой на коленях она наградила его лучший день за столько лет новым рассказом. Время пролетело без неё, точно она была погребена в каменных стенах его покоев, спрятана, как старое платье, сложенное в шкафу. В предыдущие годы она ещё больше полюбила его, и сейчас она оставалась сильной и любящей. У Алисенты не было ни деда, ни матери, и поэтому она научилась большему, сидя рядом с ним с книгой на коленях. Читать ему было привычно. Вокруг них мир продолжался, но для них он состоял только из прочитанных книг. Алисента читала о Нимерии и её десяти тысячах кораблей, об Эйгоне Завоевателе и его сёстрах-невестах.

Иногда, в плохие дни, она рассказывала ему истории о нём самом. Она повторяла то, что ей рассказывали о королеве Алисанне, о их многочисленных детях, о Сейре. Она говорила о его храбрости, о его великой любви к миру, о его прежней красоте. _Хотя вы не так уж много потеряли_ , как-то раз сказала она, подмигнув.

— Алисента, — хрипло шепчет Джейхейрис в постели, набитой гусиными перьями и мягкой овечьей шерстью. Сегодня был хороший день. Он прогулялся. — Дитя, перестань читать.

Она отложила книгу в сторону.

— Вы голодны, Ваша Светлость? Вам нужно к горшку?

— Ты видела Сейру?

— Да, Ваша Светлость. Она пошла на кухню проверить готовят ли они по ночам какие-нибудь… экзотические блюда? Я не могу вспомнить, что она сказала. Принцесса так привыкла к иностранным трапезам.

Джейхейрис тяжело дышит.

— Хорошо хорошо. Она была… всегда такой требовательной девочкой. Знала, чего она хотела и как этого добиться, — от его улыбки у неё начинает болеть живот. Как такой добрый человек быть брошен своей собственной семьёй? Большинство из них бросились на смерть, как мотылёк на свет. А он боролся за жизнь и выжил. — Ты хочешь вернуться домой, Алисента?

Одной рукой она с преувеличенной силой захлопнула книгу.

— Мой король?

— Такая юная дева, как ты, должна быть дома со своей семьёй, а не гнить здесь со мной, — бормочет мудрый король, изо всех сил пытаясь вдохнуть глубоко. Она прижала руку к его верхней части спины, помогая ему сесть. Сидя он всегда дышал с большей легкостью. В этот момент молчания Алисента почувствовала, что мир вокруг неё похолодел, как будто зима наступила и прошла по её кожи, и ей стало почти дурно при мысли, что она покинет его.

— Кто же будет вам читать, если я вас покину?

Она читала ему лишь в хорошие дни, когда он мог узнать её или, по крайней мере, понять, что она, кажется, не его Сейра. По крайней мере, он должен был знать о чтении.

— Если ты останешься, — фыркает он, — если ты останешься, кем же ты будешь?

_Реликвией. Давно позабытой миром реликвией, в которой было столько зависти к другим леди, возвращающихся домой к своим семьям, учившиеся танцевать. Ибо действительно, кто я такая? Верно, Хайтауэр, но я больше амбициозная темень, чем истинно достойная девушка. Не быть мне леди Высокой Башни или принцессой Семи Королевств. У меня только эти мгновения и ничего боле_.

Он продолжает:

— Гниющий старик не имеет права красть чужую молодость.

Голос отца звучал у неё в голове. Шумно и твёрдо. <i>Обеспечь нашу позицию</i>. Но это больше не было обязанностью, способом наладить дела с Таргариенами. Вместо этого она наслаждалась его присутствием, как будто он был от её крови, и находила убежище в этих покоях от лежания с раздвинутыми ногами для толстого, богатого лорда-супруга.

— Ты хорошая, — говорит король, — оставайся, если хочешь. Моей Сейре же лучше. Она не может читать так красиво, как ты.

Алисента отвечает нерешительной улыбкой.

***

**103 ЭЗ**

Смерть тяжко восседает на её костях. Зловоние, идея, изумление — всё давит на неё до тех пор, пока её не проглотят. По ночам ей снятся рваные зелёные плащи с красновато-коричневыми полосами, волочащимися по ткани. Алисента больше не читает своему королю про Семерых, потому что боится, что смерть войдёт в покои.

Неведомый приходит к ней каждую ночь в виде черепа. Сверкающие жемчужные зубы клацают, открываясь и закрываясь, как чудовищная и безголосая речь, однако он говорит. _Джейхейрис_ , беззвучный кричит, _я погибелью прибуду, но не за тобой, старик. Не за тобой_.

Уже несколько месяцев она плохо спит. Всё, что ей сегодня удаётся, — это бесцельно бродить по залам Твердыни Мейгора. Уже далеко за полночь. Лишь немногие факелы горят, направляя хорошо знакомых стражников. Несколько служанок тайком хихикали, освобождаясь от работы, и шли искать своих возлюбленных или увидеть детей.

Алисента молча идёт по главному коридору. Отрада Королевства (милая маленькая принцесса Рейнира) спала в покоях дальше по восточному крылу, укрывшись платьями из шёлка и атласа. Покои Эйммы Аррен тоже в том же направлении. Она была известна своим чутким сном. Мерцая тускнеющим пламенем, Алисента подходит к стене и медленно прислоняется к ней головой. Стена — тёплая, тёмная, защитная и грубая. Зловоние нечистоты, исходившее как от умирающего тело короля, так и от её собственного пота, душило её. Она уже много дней не отходила от короля. Джейхейрис теперь рыдал при расставании, пока она не поклялась остаться с ним навсегда. _Сейра, Сейра, прошу, только не снова. Ты не можешь бросить меня снова_.

Ей следует вернуться домой. Разбудить своих служанок и заставить их поспешно вскипятить воду на кухне для настоящей ванны с ароматом лаванды и цветочными лепестками. Вместо этого она прикована к Твердыне Мейгора, хоть ни запястья, ни лодыжки её не сковывает тяжёлый металл. Возможно ли быть привязанной к угасающей жизни так крепко, что это может убить и тебя?

Алисента отчаянно пыталась придумать причины, чтобы заставить себя отправиться в Башню Десницы и увидеться с отцом. Она, несомненно, любила его, но любовь никого не подводила к такому человеку, как Отто Хайтауэр. Он — мужчина большего ума и крохотной мудрости, он искал чрезвычайно много и сохранял слишком мало. Её мать давно мертва и уже в объятьях Неведомого, которого Алисента начала истерически бояться. Вот уже два года её целью был король Джейхейрис.

А без чего она будет жить? Её статус, её титул, её цель — служить ему. Она его нянька, она ухаживала за ним. Если она захочет стать мейстером, то, кажется, теперь у неё есть навыки! Впрочем, Алисента не сможет стать мейстером будучи женщиной. Она, как и отец, желала чрезвычайно многого и обладала слишком малым для соответствии идеалам. Честолюбивая, непокорная, изящная, элегантная девушка с сверкающими жаждой глазами. Забота о Джейхейрисе — её первая и последняя цель, прежде чем выходить замуж за лорда, который запросто мог её избить, если она ему не понравиться, или спать с шлюхами, если он захочет опозорить её. Её единственная свобода в комнате с Неведомым, с Смертью, заглядывающая через плечо для чтение вместе с ней.

— Миледи?

Она устало открывает глаза, измученная и бессонная. Сверкающий пурпурный взгляд смотрел на неё с таким…

Яркостью.

— Вам помочь, леди Алисента?

Требуется несколько мигов, чтобы она поняла, с кем разговаривает, и осознание заставляет леденеть её вены. Она делает низкий реверанс, на волосок от пола. Принц Визерис улыбается, когда она выпрямляется.

— Леди Алисента, вы меня помните?

_Как я могу помнить тебя? Ты едва взглянул на меня в день нашего знакомства, ведь я была лишь застенчивым ребёнком, а ты — миловидным мальчиком_.

Он — мужчина, и всё же его улыбка подобна восходу юности солнца, впервые ярко вспыхнувшего. Он невероятно возвышается над ней с самыми очаровательными локонами, отражавшими мягкий оранжевый свет от пламени вокруг них. Пламя сияло, как огненный ореол, как корона для короля, и Алисента была ошеломлена при виде него.

— Я собирался спросить вас, леди, не хотели бы вы, чтобы я проводил вас до ваших покоев. Мне показалось, что вы заблудившая дева, — принц Визерис берёт её протянутую руку и целует костяшки пальцев так, что они вспыхивает огнём, пока каждая часть тела не потеплеет. — Вы стали прекрасны… Не то, что раньше вы не были красивы!

Алисента ничего не может с собой поделать.

Она разразилась смехом.

— Благодарю вас, Ваше Высочество.

Принц Визерис долго смотрит ей в лицо.

— Вы грустите, леди Алисента? — он отошёл от неё, задумчиво нахмурившись. — Куда вы направляетесь, миледи? Довольно поздно. Не стоит леди быть одной, даже здесь, в замке.

— Я не знаю. Думаю, я просто-напросто гуляю.

Принц засиял:

— Могу ли я пойти с вами? Быть может, я смогу вас подбодрить. Моя жена спит, а я не могу успокоиться, — он протягивает ей руку, сгибая так, чтобы она вложила в неё свою ладонь. Это не целомудренный жест. Любой, кто видел бы их, мог сплетничать о женатом мужчине и амбициозной юной дочери десницы. К тому же, она стала настоящей леди. Безусловно, ему должно быть стыдно находиться рядом с женщиной, одетой в вышедшее из моды платье и с непричёсанными волосами.

Она мягко кладёт руку, следуя за ним, пока она вёл их из главных покоев к балконами, с которых открывался широкий вид на Королевскую Гавань.

— Я не из тех, кто чрезмерно мудр в словах, так что я не очень хороший собеседник, — шепчет ей принц Визерис, и глаза его горят отрадными извинениями. — Мне бы хотелось думать, что я достаточно умен… или, может, достаточно весёлый. Я не шут, но думаю, что смогу рассмешить тебя.

Алисенте тепло. Неужели в тёмном коридоре было так ярко? Разумеется, нет! Она мельком вспоминает, что однажды уже встречалась с ним и еле успела представиться, как принцесса Рейнира позвала его. Отец тогда не возражал, слишком озабоченный её встречей с Джейхейрисом. В некотором смысле она знала его — он часто навещал дедушку, как только она уходила. Они почти не беседовали между собой, и Алисенте стало интересно, всегда ли он был таким жизнерадостным мальчиком. Во всём его облике чувствовалось тепло.

— Почему бы и не попробовать?

— Жил-был один благородный муж, такой огромный. Такой толстый, — Визерис изо всех сил ударил в широкую грудь, и хоть он был пухлым, но точно уж не толстым. — Когда он дошёл до Королевской Гавани, то спросил у другого путешественника: «Добрый господин, как вы думаете, я смогу пройти через ворота?», имея в виду впустят ли его стража без всяких бумаг. Тот ответил: «Естественно, милорд, если и дракон смог, уверен, и вы сможете».

Алисента хихикает, прикрываясь ладонью. Она уже слышала историю и было не совсем смешно. Её смех походил на звон сторожевых колокольчиков, звонкий, внезапный и непостоянный. Дыхание покидает её, когда смех разливается вокруг пальцев. Принц Визерис, наблюдая за ней, тоже хохочет с забавным блеском. Катарсический момент полного облегчения. Когда последний раз она смеялась?

За все годы момент добра кажется давно назревшим.

— Ах! Кажется, я ещё могу стать шутом!

Алисента трясётся:

— О да, Ваше Величество, величайший из шутов. Воистину, величайший.

Принц Визерис улыбается и театрально кланяется.

Она чувствует, точно впервые за много лет оказалась рядом с домом. Она смотрит на него, на принца, на будущего короля, и видит впервые свет в своей жизни.

***

— Ты выглядишь гораздо счастливее, Сейра, — ласково проговаривает Джейхейрис, будто не замечая, что у него полный рот еды. Алисента протягивает ему свой платок.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы вытереть лицо дрожащими руками. Она позволила ему самому вытереть, потому что не хотела, чтобы он выглядел полностью калекой. Королю позволено выполнять то, на что он всё ещё способен.

— Я гораздо счастливее, — отвечает Алисента, помешивая кашу в миске, дабы та остыла. Каша — не самая лучшая еда для короля, зато она была густой пищей, которую он мог есть. Её нисколько это не беспокоит, ведь много лун назад он съел овощной суп и вряд ли Алисента сможет терпеть тот запах.

Джейхейрис отклоняется от предложенной ложки, глядя на неё и продолжить расспрашивать её о новой обретённой улыбки.

— Я знаю этот взгляд, моя дочь. Поверь, я знаю. Какой мужчина вновь привлёк твоё внимание. Кто он такой?

Алисента вспыхивает, чувствуя себя совершенно пойманной.

— Никто, Ваша Све… отец. Ничего.

— Больше, чем ничего, милая девочка. У тебя такой же взгляд, как у твоей матери. Когда она любила что-то, любила меня, в её очаровательных глазах скрывалось веселье, — его глаза наполнились слезами.

Она оставила поднос. Он нечасто говорил о королеве Алисанне, самой замечательной и доброй женщине во всём королевстве. А когда он всё же говорил, за ним часто следовало столько горя, что у самой Алисенты сжималось сердце.

— Ты так похожа на неё. Совсем как твоя мать, моё дитя. Ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю? Мне следовало уделять тебе больше внимание. Ты всего-то желала отца и мать, но у нас было так много забот о других… Мы обязаны были править королевством, Сейра. Ты должна понять. Я хотел мира и процветания для тебя, для твоих братьев и сестёр. Я так усердно искал мир, что пренебрёг всеми вами, — затем он закашлялся, задыхаясь и согнувшись пополам. Она прижалась к нему. Её руки прижимались к его спине, пока он не перестал кашлять и не откинулся назад на мягкие подушки из гусиного пера. Она погладила его по щеке, смахивая слёзы.

— Отдохни, — мягко посоветовала она, — тогда я расскажу тебе о нём.

Алисента расскажет о принце, хоть и не назовёт его по имени. Она расскажет об их первой встречи месяц назад и о том, как он рассмешил её до красноты щёк, точно дракон на их знамёнах. О том, как он пригласил её на обед на следующий день, предоставив ей огромное удовольствие познакомиться с его женой и ребёнком (Эйммой Аррен и принцессой Рейнирой). Она расскажет о его доброте, о его излучающим счастье и веселье, о его недостатке мудрости, но изобилии ума. Ох, она долго будет рассказывать Джейхейрису, как они стали часто встречаться. Алисента обожает их прогулки, всегда отнимая немного времени у Джейхейриса. Она расскажет королю, как часто смеётся, прогуливаясь по саду. Как часто она чувствует, что её тянет от Неведомого до Девы, когда он стоит рядом с ней. Она расскажет, что он — настоящий принц, и в нём столько великой любви ко всем. Для его семьи, для народа, для всех вокруг него.

Однако сначала он должен доесть свою кашу.

Она будет скрывать про себя, как часто ей снится Визерис и как часто она думает о его губах, прижатых к её.

***

— Я не певец, — молвит Визерис, уже на два шага опережая её и держа маленькую ручонку дочери. Он разговаривает со своей дочерью о барда, о актёрах и о пении.

Принцесса Рейнира усмехается:

— Безусловно, нет, папа! Все знают. Мы слышали, как ты пытался. Мама поёт достаточно хорошо для вас обоих, — она бросает на Алисенту раздражённый взгляд и вскидывает руки. — Леди Алисента, а вы хорошо поёте?

Она на мгновение задумывается.

— Нет, полагаю, что нет, Ваше Высочество, — Алисента точно не знала, сможет ли спеть. В основном, она хороша в шитье, танцах и теперь ещё и в стирке. Были ли у неё когда-нибудь уроки пения? Она смутно припоминает, как пела о медведе будучи маленькой девочкой с матерью, но это было так давно.

— Моя мама прекрасно поёт, — Отрада Королевства блистала, полная огня и возбуждения до заразительности. Алисента улыбается ей в ответ, торопясь не отставать от ребёнка.

Визерис отпустил её руку и тяжело вздохнул:

— Ты слишком быстрая, маленькая Рей!

Она радостно грохочет:

— Я — дракон, а драконы быстрые!

Алисента ещё не видела драконов. Она читала истории о них Джейхейрису, который сам был драконьим всадником, и особенно её поразил Балерион Черный Ужас, поразила мысль, что Визерис когда-то был связан с таким древним существом. Как это удивительно! Она на мгновение оплакала его. Балерион умер за много лет до того, как она смогла увидеть бы его.

— Сколько вам лет, леди Алисента?

— Пять и десять, Ваше Высочество.

Глаза девочки блестят от восторга.

— Неужели? Мне уже шесть лет. Какая у нас разница в возрасте?

— Всего девять лет, Ваше Высочество.

— Всего девять лет, — повторяет она. — Ты очень юная, совсем как я! Когда я повзрослею, ты сможешь стать одной из моих леди и ухаживать за мной. Мы будем подругами, леди Алисента.

— Разве мы не уже подружились?

— Ну конечно же! — щебечет Рейнира. — Большие подруги.

Визерис поймал её взгляд. _Большие подруги_ , — говорит он ей, игриво подмигивая. Он снова схватил дочь за руку и подбросил её в воздух.

Она не понимает, почему в животе у неё разливается жар и почему ей так хочется покраснеть и быстро отвернуться.

***

Джейхейрис умирает, держась за руки. У неё на коленях лежит раскрытая книга, и она уже наполовину закончила рассказ, как Ланн Умный обманом добрался до Кастерли, когда заметила его грудь.

Он давно дышал слабо, и она несколько раз переводила взгляд с его рта на грудь, прежде чем ей наконец пришло в голову, что она абсолютно ничего не видит. Ничего. Алисента отбрасывает книгу, изо всех сил стараясь не заплакать от негодования и паники, когда она отрывает пальцы от его тёплой руки, чтобы нащупать в груди знакомое биение сердца.

Ничего.

Ничего.

Её король — мёртв.

Алисента кричит. Она кричит и кричит, пока её голос не охрип, а колени не подкашиваются. Тотчас же появляются стража, и один из них подходит к ней и поднимает с пола. Он выводит её из шока и уводит к креслу в другом конце комнаты. Другой бросается бежать, собираясь передать эту новость деснице и принцу Визерису. Она должна пойти с ним. Ей следовало бы бежать к своему драгоценному и самой объявить ему, что его дед умер.

Или ей следовало бы пойти к отцу и сказать ему, чтобы он не торопился с сохранением своего титула. _Неужели ты так слеп_ , ей так хочется накричать на него, хоть она и не видела еще его реакции. _Разве ты не знаешь, что мой единственный друг на этом свете погиб? Мир потерял короля среди людей, а ты лишь заботишься о своём собственном положении!_

Она знает своего отца. Она знает, что он сделает.

Мужчина, безымянный стражник, оставляет её. Алисенте хочется закричать: <i>нет! Нет! Останься! Не оставляй меня с мертвецом!</i> Её голос прерывается, и он уходит. Она не осознаёт себя. Она не знает, что ей следует делать и как поступать. В тот момент, когда она выйдет из этих дверей во внешний мир, её платье станет белым в считанные дни, когда муж займёт своё место рядом с ней в септе. Она ещё не готова, но Джейхейрис покинул этот мир и вновь воссоединился с женой и детьми.

Она не смотрит на кровать, где лежал ещё теплый старый мудрый король Джейхейрис. Бедный старик и бедная Алисента! Он покидает мир, когда она полностью шагает в него! Алисента знает, что отец уже строит козни, чтобы найти ей достойного мужа. Есть один мальчик, о котором она слышала шёпоты — Лейнор Веларион. Всего лишь девятилетний мальчик, однако претендент на трон. Во время Великого Совета почти два года назад многие лорды были за Лейнора. Отто Хайтауэр вглядывался всё дальше и дальше для сохранения власти над королевством, даже если ему придётся ждать годы и годы. Да в пекло его! Если бы Визерис не был женат, она была бы преподнесена ему обнажённой на серебряном блюде.

_Пусть мои мысли смирятся, пусть я погорюю обо всём, и оставлю будущее горе следующему дню_. Она привычно встаёт и идёт к своему умирающему… Нет, мёртвому королю. Алисента опускается на колени перед кроватью и берёт его холодную руку.

— Будьте счастливы, — молит она. — И передайте от меня привет королеве Алисанне. Помиритесь с Сейрой, если она будет там с вами или когда придёт, потому что я никогда не была ею. Ваша Светлость, я…

Слёзы хлынули из глаз, рыдание вырвалось из горла, и она вынужденно замолчала. Казалось, все это обрушилось на неё одновременно. Её отец строит планы, король мёртв, и Визерис скоро будет коронован. Алисента судорожно вытирает слёзы, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Я люблю вас, как неизменная часть моей жизни, никак не заменяемая. Я… Я всегда… Вы сделали много хорошего для своих подданных и для меня. Я только надеюсь, что сделала то же самое для вас.

Он — не кровный родственник. Он — не членом семьи по браку. Он был её королём, и все же он был ей как дедушка в ясные дни. Она провела с ним так много времени. Это случилось ужасно внезапно, даже несмотря на то, что это было ясно. Ей следовало бы лучше подготовиться. Она знала, что он скоро умрёт, но не казалось ли ей, что это слишком рано?

Она плачет открыто и без конца.

Она плачет до тех пор, пока отец не вбегает в комнату, толкая её на пол, потому что её тело не двигалось, и он кричит, чтобы она ушла. Отец подносит руку к лицу короля, взывая к окружающим в простодушном отчаянии: _наш король — мёртв!_

Визерис поворачивается к ней с блестящими глазами.

— Где его корона?

Алисента лежит на полу, куда её толкнули, вне себя от гнева и горя. Визерис видит, что ответа он не получит, и осторожно приблизился к постели, где лежал мёртвый король. Принцесса Рейнира следует за ним, вечная маленькая бледная тень отца. Король Джейхейрис умер и ещё не остыл, а люди уже вступили за его подвиги! Если Визерис так жаждет короны, пусть получит её по заказу! Джейхейриса следовало бы похоронить вместе с его собственной короной, и она будет бороться за это, если понадобится.

— Мы должны изменить, Ваша Светлость. Он не мог умереть, слушая о Ланне Умном. Это может означать фаворитизм Ланнистеров, — она слышит, как отец советует новому королю. — Возможно, что-то о септоне. Неестественная история Барта.

Прежде чем она успела вскочить, чтобы закричать на них, чтобы спасти его истинную память, прежде чем она будет осквернена ложью, две сильные руки схватили её за талию, поднимая на ноги.

— Тише, девочка, все люди умирают. Ты можешь идти?

Она вглядывается в яркие, чарующие глаза прелестной лаванды, слишком светлые для Таргариенов. Алисента же не знает, кто перед ней, правда? У него крепкие черты лица, красивый и лихой, с серебристо-золотыми локонами, спадающими на плечи. На воротнике тёмной рубашки вышит герб дома Таргариенов…

— Вы… Деймон… Ваше Высочество! — шепчет она, вытирая слёзы, ибо что подумает принц о плачущей женщине? Он — внук короля Джейхейриса! Любые пролитые слёзы должны принадлежать ему, а не ей. — Я прошу прощение, Ваше Высочество.

Принц Деймон убирает прядь её волос с глаз, влажными от слёз.

— Они поступят так, как захотят. Мой братец не такой уж бездарный, но твой отец слишком резкий.

Он обнял её за плечи, и, возможно, будь она в здравии, она бы запротестовала. Она додумалась бы о сплетнях и последствиях, но Джейхейрис был мёртв. Её собственный отец едва ли признавал её в пользу своей власти, а Визерис искал корону, которую он не заслужил.

Ни один человек никогда не сравнится по доброте с Джейхейрис, даже Визерис.

— Прошу прощение, — она рыдает, — мне жаль. Я не могу перестать плакать.

Принц Деймон уводит её прочь

— Я понимаю. Ты так долго опекала его. И всё же ты выглядишь сильной, — он повёл их вниз по задней лестнице, избегая подглядывающих глаз занятых слуг. — Тебя же зовут Алисента, да?

— Верно, Ваше Высочество.

— Деймон, — резко отвечает он. — Ну давай, я не так жесток, как обо мне говорят. Я, конечно, вспыльчив, но не из тех, кто соблюдает подобные формальности с милыми девами.

— Хорошо, Ваше… Деймон, — голова идёт кругом от всего, что произошло за какой-то час и имя сидит мелом у неё на языке. Её король умер, его корону отняли, которую должны были сжечь вместе с ним, а Деймон Таргариен избавился от всех формальностей с ней.

— Скажи, сколько тебе?

— Пять и десять.

— Не такая уж и старая, — ухмылка контрастирует с вечной сияющей улыбкой его брата. Присутствие Визериса ощущалась как тёплый солнечный свет, падающий на кожу, как прекраснейшее место для отдыха с травой под ладонями. Она не знает, что ощущается Деймон. Ну, пока что. Алисента знает точно, что это далеко от солнечных бликов.

Ещё раз вытерев лицо от слёз, он находит её вполне приемлемой.

— Красивой леди не нужно плакать, — задумчиво замечает он, склонив голову набок. — Не портить свою внешность. Твои глаза зелёные. Думаю, тебе будет очень к лицу зелёное платье.

— Я…

Что ей на это сказать? Что она вообще скажет? Это был хороший день. Хороший день, потому что он узнал её. _Алисента_ , окликнул её Джейхейрис. _Ты читаешь лучше всех_. Теперь он больше не услышит ни одной истории. Теперь она уже на полпути к своим покоям в сопровождении парня, известного распутника. Честно говоря, она наверняка очарована им.

Слишком ошеломляюще. Слишком чрезмерно. Она почти истерически шагает в сторону от него.

— Мне нужно уйти, — мягко говорит она. — Я смогу сама дойти до своей комнаты.

Повернувшись, она побежала по коридору, надеясь, что он не последует за ней.

И он не последовал.

***

В последующие дни Алисента ходит в чёрном.

Она надела чёрное, когда осталась одна, когда была при дворе, на похороны своего старого короля. Она часто рыдает. Алисента Хайтауэр никогда не плакала в детстве и поклялась не плакать и в будущем, однако это несчастное, исключительное время.

Она рыдает, когда отец объявляет, что он стал десницей нового короля. Она рыдает, когда он говорит ей о помолвке с Лейнором Веларионом, ведь его мать ищет сильную невесту. А кто же сильнее Хайтауэров?

Сегодня она в чёрном и рыдает, когда её король сгорает. Она оплакивает свою утраченную дружбу с ним. О своей потерянной защите. О его потерянной дочери, которую она так ужасно заменяла.

Стоя рядом с ней, принц Деймон улыбается.

— Ты выглядишь как невеста Таргариенов, — твердит он ей, — мы одеваем их в чёрное.

Алисента смотрит вперёд и не отвечает.

Слова звучат как проклятие.


	2. Ты для меня бесценное владенье

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> и вновь я догадываюсь, что название теперь взято у Шекспира, Сонета 87. перевод Т.Л. Щепкиной-Куперникой!

_Девочка с длинными каштановыми волосами свесила ноги с края балкона, упираясь руками и придерживаясь._

_— И что ты творишь, девочка?_

_Она повернулась с улыбкой._

_— Отец!_

_Он шагнул вперёд, прижимая руку к лицу. Морщины были заметны на загорелой коже, и она заметила усталость в его взгляде._

_— Тяжёлая работа сегодня, отец?_

_— Настолько тяжёлая, насколько я смог подняться по лестнице, — Отто Хайтауэр схватил её и отступил назад, — Что я тебе говорил насчёт высоты, Алисента? Если ты желаешь подышать свежим воздухом, посиди в подворотне или спустись на нижние этажи._

_— Мне нравится быть высокой. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что мы выше всего на свете? Крохотные птицы не могут взлететь выше. Даже драконы не летают так высоко._

_Отто усмехнулся от её гордости._

_— Ты права, дорогая. Драконы летают гораздо выше. Будь просто осторожна. Тебе будет довольно стыдно упасть с такой высоты. Ты умрёшь ещё до того, как упадёшь на землю._

_На мгновение воцарилась тишина._

_— Матушка искала тебя, — сморщилась Алисента. — Ты не был в большом зале. Она вновь рыдала, а потом зарыдал и Гвейн, а потом и близнецы. Где ты был?_

_Потерпев поражение, он вздохнул._

_— В библиотеке, девочка моя. Учился. Неважно, сколько тебе лет, ты всегда можешь узнать больше. Знание, моя девочка. Ум — вот что поднимет тебя в этом мире. Я так много работаю ради улучшения нашей семьи._

_— Значит, ты можешь стать членом королевского совета?_

_— Верно, умница. Королям нужны такие люди, как я. Наш король Джейхейрис мудр, однако чтобы стать членом совета, нужно стать ещё мудрее. Стать лучше, чем правитель. У короля бы не было совета, будь он достаточно хорош сам по себе для королевства._

_Алисента поправила юбки, сминая пальцами красивую ткань._

_— Я понимаю, — девочка лет восьми глядела на Старомест, — мудрость не утешит матушку. Ты разбиваешь ей сердце вдали. Мне не нравится её слёзы._

_— Хелейна — сердобольная, как и все Тиреллы. Вот почему их герб украшает цветок. Но ты не похожа на свою мать, Алисента. Ты — крепкая каменная башня._

_Алисента негромко вздохнула._

_— Не будь у меня мальчиков, я был бы доволен тобой. Ты будешь творить великие дела, Алисента, я вижу это в твоём лице. Тебе следовало быть королевой или принцессой, а не дочерью второго сына, — в голове Отто зазвучала горькая усмешка. Его истинный гнев вызван собственным ограниченным положением. Ему никогда не стать лордом Хайтауэром или кем-то ещё, кроме как вторым сыном. Он повернулся к ней._

_— Я не заставлю твою мать так часто плакать. Она — хорошая женщина, но у неё был выбор. Она выбрала такого мужчину, как я. Второго сына. Тирелл могла выбрать кандидата получше. Она не тянулась достаточно высоко._

_— Матушка говорит, что вышла за тебя по любви._

_— И она ошиблась. Дочери ниже сыновей, даже самых младших, но они могут выйти замуж. У них могут выносить первенцев. Всегда стремись выше, Алисента. Выше_.

***

**104 ЭЗ**

Девушка лет шестнадцати, где-то в Королевской Гавани, лишилась девственности и забеременела от Деймона Таргариена. Та девушка не была Алисентой Хайтауэр

Ибо леди Алисента была пригожей и благородной, удивительно благородной. Она будет ждать достойного брака. Разумеется, Деймон часто пытался затащить её в постель, не проговаривая ни слова, то умело кладя руку её на плечо, то мягко касаясь бёдер во время танцев во дворе. Алисента знает его слишком хорошо. Срезанные кошельки, шлюхи и игрок в компании, и она не желает себе позора.

(Она достаточно опозорена из-за долгого времяпровождение с Джейхейрисом. _Она не только читала ему_ , шептала одна из её дам, складывая бельё. Алисента дала ей небольшое жалованье и в тот же день выгнала).

Позор шепчется вокруг неё. Амбициозная дочь десницы стремилась занять более высокий статус, даже став любовницей братьев Таргариенов. _Думаешь, они делят её?_ Нет, нет, Алисента не может этого вынести.

Как и её отец. Он запретил ей общаться с Деймоном. Они часто спорили с друг другом до крика. Возможно, они бы и подрались, если бы не вмешалась Королевская гвардия. Отец всё ещё заходит слишком далеко, сражался слишком упорно и сумел добиться смещения Деймона с поста мастера над монетой. Когда отец увидел их в танце на пиру (едва ли это был танец, они вышли слишком поздно), он пришёл в ярость и каким-то образом умудрился вновь отстранить Деймона от совета.

Алисента и не хотела спать с ним. Она оплакивала время, потерянное вдали от принца. Его брат, Визерис, всё ещё её близкий друг, был просто ослепителен. Он был весёлым, добрым и замечательным во всех отношениях. Он был нежным прикосновением солнца к её коже в теплые летние дни. Его общество, его улыбка, его личность приносили ей огромное счастье и удовольствие. И теперь они больше не приносили искры тепла в её животе.

Про себя Алисента думает, что могла бы полюбить его, не будь он женатым мужчиной и отцом. Она могла бы влюбиться в эти нежные глаза и ямочки на щеках. Та нежность, которую она питает к нему сейчас, была бы умножена до тех пор, пока они не стали бы самой счастливой и любящей парой. Конечно, этого не случится, ведь у него есть дивная Эймма Аррен с её прелестной валирийской внешностью. Королева относится к ней с такой добротой и нежностью, что Алисента часто чувствовала себя невообразимо виноватой, что вообразила себе жизнь с мужем Визерисом, полностью вычеркнув Эймму из своих грёз.

Во многом Алисента восхищалась хладнокровием и грацией королевы. Множества жён гневились бы, если их мужья брали себе в компаньонки незамужних женщин, однако королева Эймма никогда не питала к ней вражду. Может быть, она думала, что великая и сильная любовь Алисенты была направлена на второго сына Бейлона.

Деймон был огнём и свободой, и… И он был каждой частью её самой, которую она ещё не познала. Он не настолько высок и она могла дотянуться до него, но он был единственным, кто тянулся к ней. Он смотрел на неё так, будто она — единственная женщина в мире, хотя она знала, что он увлекается шлюхами в местных борделях. Деймон рискнул своим положением ради танца с ней. Ему удавалось находить поводы общаться с ней. Он говорил с ней откровенно, и Алисента думала не из-за глупой юности так громко бьётся её сердце, когда он вблизи.

Она желает его прикосновений, желает его влюбленного взгляда и острой ухмылки. Боги знают, как она таяла под его красивыми лавандовыми глазами, темнеющими от похоти или веселья. Алисента находила его энергичным, забавным и вела с ним хорошие беседы. Быть может, его недостатки можно было бы не замечать.

Именно из-за своей большой любви к нему её зелёные глаза наблюдали за всадниками, пока её взгляд не упал на сверкающие чёрные доспехи. Алисента сидит на втором по высоте помоста, уступая лишь королевской семье, сидевшей почти в двадцати футах от неё. Рядом с ней младший брат, Гвейн, щипает её за руку. Она отмахивается от него.

— Прекрати!

Гвейн удивлённо глядит на неё.

— Отец сказал, ты не должна так делать, — он прижимает пальцы к её щеке, прямо под глазом, — не должна одарять принца таким вниманием. У него есть супруга, Алиса, и он не тот мужчина, о котором поют все эти любовные песни. Ты же в курсе, что он пьёт, играет в азартные игры и…

Алисента перебивает его, отталкивая руку:

— Тебе сколько лет?

— Прости?

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Ты знаешь, что два и десять.

— Ты ещё мальчишка, Гвейн. Малюсенький мальчик. Я — женщина. Когда тебе исполнится столько же, сколько и мне или близнецам, ты в силах что-либо проговорить в таких вопросах. А до тех пор слушай отца только вкрадчиво. Он не знает всего.

Алисента отворачивается и смотрит в сторону. Она начинает аплодировать с другими женщинами, услышав бой барабанов. Конь Деймона был насыщенного каштанового оттенка, и Алисента снова аплодировала ему, проезжавшему мимо неё. Его губы скривились в понимающей ухмылке, и он склоняет голову перед ней.

Деймон не просит её об ленте, однако она ничуть не обижается. В конце концов, её отец наблюдает за происходящим, сидя подле короля. У отца были связи с недавно коронованным королём. Алисента ещё не знает, имеет ли она какое-то влияние на Визериса, хотя молча верила в это. Со временем она всё узнает. Она не хочет сейчас рисковать.

— Отец сказал, принц Деймон хочет тебя только потому, что ты невинна. Он сказал, что самое большое удовольствие Деймона во всём мире — лишать невинность дев.

Алисента встаёт, вне себя от ярости.

— Ты _дурак_ , если считаешь, что я такая распущенна. И отец дурак, если верит, что Деймон хочет меня только для этого, — она направляется к нижней трибуне.

Весь разговор вызывает у неё тошноту, точно она в одиночку съела целый поднос медовых пирожков. (Девятилетняя Алисента однажды правда съела всё и она занемогла на коленях матери. Матушка не расстроилась и не гневалась, только гладила её волосы. Алисента безумно скучает по ней). Она — женщина лет шести и десяти. Она достаточно взрослая, чтобы принимать собственные решения, и она верит в любовь Деймона Таргариена. Он влюблён в неё сильнее всех, а потому и желает оказаться в её постели.

Алисента вовсе не дура. Он женат на Рее Ройс, на своей «бронзовой суке». Визерис отказался аннулировать их союз. Но, пожалуй, он передумает, если Алисента попросит его освободить их. Она с радостью возьмёт Деймона в мужья. Даже если они поженятся тайно, она уверена, всё сложится в её пользу.

В спешке Алисента чуть не падает, запутавшись в собственных мыслях, вслепую пытаясь найти что-нибудь, прежде чем упасть с края.

— Милосердные Боги!

Она ухватывается за край деревянных перил, молча молясь, чтобы её никто не застал. Это мало поможет и без того запятнанной репутации. Отец узнает о её беспечности и безалаберности, и она уверена, брат расскажет ему о её гневе.

Отец мало понимает о женщинах и любви. Он понимает свои книги. Он мог безошибочно рассказать ей историю и факты о каждом доме в Вестеросе, сколько лордов могут привести за собой своих людей, или сколько камней было использовано для строительства Твердыне Мейгора. Он знает о деньгах (о золоте, о серебре и тому подобное) и о том, как их следует тратить. Он многое знает, но не о своей дочери. Он не знал, что значит любить, обрести свободу. _Амбициозная девушка без амбиции!_ Он часто кричал, будто любовь не была достаточно амбициозной.

Он не осознаёт, что это была не только любовь, но свобода. Как часто ему удавалось быть счастливым? Как несправедливо было с его стороны подниматься на вершину лживой башни, пока он не сядет рядом с двумя королями, когда у неё было в жизни только два выбора? Быть женой или старой девой, матерью или бесплодной.

Несправедливо. Несправедливо. Второй сын, младший сын — не имеет значения. В конце концов, у каждого сына между ног висит член. Он может взять чёрное и возвыситься, может стать мейстером и обучаться в Цитадели. А что может она? Единственное, что возвышит её — материнство. Она может стать хозяйкой прекрасного замка, женой благородного лорда! Алисента может даже выбрать того лорда!

Деймон — принц Драконьего камня, он выше принцессы Рейниры. Он сам раскрыл ей это. Деймон знает, что Визерис вскоре объявит его своим наследником. Как далеко она может зайти? Отец должен быть доволен: принц Деймон любит её, он освободит её, он превратит её чем-то большим, он даст её больше власти, чем её отцу. Возможно, это и пугало отца.

Его собственная дитя, может быть, сумеет столкнуть его вниз по лестнице. Она может стать влиятельной. Может стать…

Больше, чем дочь. Больше, чем жена и мать. Она может стать влиятельной.

И мужчины боялась женщин с властью.

***

_Матушка заплетает каштановые локоны дочери._

_Они были прямыми и мышиными, и, к счастью, больше походили на её собственные, а не на отцовские. У кареглазого отца они чёрные._

_Матушка как-то проговорилась, что у неё были глаза, напоминающую корицу. В Хайгардене нет бурых цветов, что всегда так расстраивало её._

_— Мне казалось странным, что у нас, Тиреллов, каштановые волосы, если не бывает бурых цветов, — мать прижимает тёплую руку к щеке, — и карих глаз тоже. Тебе повезло родится зеленоглазой, как мой дед, точно стебель. Так странно, понимаешь? У Ланнистеров золотистая грива, у Старков серые глаза, как волчья шкура. У нас ничего. На гербе золотая роза, хоть мы вовсе не золотоволосые. Мы же не растения._

_— Но мы вырастая, кремнем, да? — озорно спрашивает Алисента, — мы с тобой можем стать любым цветком, матушка. Розы такие милые. Я думаю, именно для этого мы вырастаем, ну, чтобы стать тем, кем мы хотим._

_Матушка встаёт и чересчур медленно поворачивается к ней. Она опускается на колени рядом с дочерью, в её карих глазах светится скрытая печаль. Отец часто игнорирует её ради знаний, правления и Королевской гавани. Алисента часто слышит, как она плачет во время поездок отца в столицу, и решила, что это оттого, что матушка сильно любит его. И всё равно Отто Хайтауэр не был так тронут. Порой она задавалась вопросом, любил ли он Хелейну Тирелл или её приданое._

_— Я могла выйти замуж и стать выше по статусу. Я могла стать невестой Таргариена, Редвина или Баратеона, — она молвит так, будто обращается кому-то другому, — я могла стать кем угодно, моя сладкая девочка. Хелейной Баратеон, Хелейной Таргариен. Ныне же я — ничто. Не роза вовсе. Я несчастна. Я была влюблена, и сейчас несчастна._

_Алисента не хотела этого говорить:_

_— Я не в силах осчастливить тебя, матушка?_

_Матушка смахивает слёзы и отшатывается, будто дочь изо всех сил ударила её. Она широко улыбается, хоть её улыбка кажется дочери неискренней._

_— Ну конечно же, милая. Гвейн, Гарт, ты и Алестер — величайшая радость в моей жизни. Особенно ты. Ты милая девочка, Алиса, но помни, что ты больше, чем любой мужчина, желающий тебя. Ты можешь любить, и любить, и любить, но иногда любовь оставляет тебя беззащитной перед великой болью. Иногда она раздевает тебя догола и забирает у тебя… забирает части, о которых ты не знала. Она забирает тепло из твоих простыней и доброту из твоей души. Она выдергивает тебя насухо, как ворона. И в конце концов, твоя самая величайшая любовь будет твоими детьми. Ради них выбирай их отца мудро, ради себя же выбирай мужчину с умом._

***

Король требует её личной аудиенции.

На Алисенте зелёное платье, её любимый цвет. Цвет её глаз.

Цвет море, которое она видела из своих покоев ранним утром. Не сияющем голубизной, но зелёный, как морская пена с нежнейшим блеском бриллиантов под водой.

Цвет прекрасного платья её матери, украшенного изысканной белой отделкой, в день пятых именин Алисенты. Такое празднование было устроено в честь королевы Алисанны. В тот год произошло много событий, как и в год, когда королева Алисанна последний раз взлетела на своей драконице. В основном, Алисента запомнила, как на ветру развевается платье матери. Запомнила, как страстно желала быть такой же красивой и грациозной. Тогда добрая королева Алисанна поднесла ей в подарок светло-зелёную ткань.

Можно многое сказать о конкретном об этом цвете, хоть размышления о нём не вызывают столько ностальгии, сколько вечного горя. Цвет глаз, о котором так мечтала её мать, будто отполированные изумруды. Цвет лент, которые она в детстве носила в волосах.

Он также любимый цвет молодого короля.

Визерис улыбается, увидев её.

— Алисента!

Она низко опускается, не поднимая голову.

— Ваша Милость, — её любезности не имеют себе равных. Она училась у самого замечательного учителя. Визерис с улыбкой подталкивает её.

Он садится, приглашая жестом её сесть напротив него.

— Я не видел тебя с турнира. Как ты поживаешь? — его глаза такие тёмные, такие непохожие на светло-фиолетовые глаза его брата. Алисента изо всех сил старается не оплакивать то, что могло бы случится, что она могла бы почувствовать. Он — её друг, но не более того. Больше она ничего не чувствовала. — Сегодня ты выглядишь прелестно… Раз уж я так считаю, я должен дать тебе должное за то, что тебе приходится мириться с отцом. Он единственный в своём роде человек, верно? Умный, но совершенно не забавный. Чересчур серьёзен.

— Он всегда был таким, Ваше Величество. Не обращайте на него чрезмерное внимания.

Визерис вздыхает:

— Если бы только у него было твоё терпение, Алисента. Он не поладил с моим братом. Ну, не то чтобы мой брат пытался с ним поладить. Это просто расстраивает, — он берёт кубок и делает глоток красного вина. — Было бы намного лучше, будь ты моей десницей, Алисента. Ты бы могла справиться с Деймоном. Они бьются с друг другом, как псы! Надо бы попросить этого Кристона Коля сбить их обоих с коня.

Алисента пытается скрыть улыбку. Она ничего не может с собой поделать. Здесь, с Визерисом, всегда так комфортно. С Деймоном всегда есть подчёркивание. Постоянно наступает момент, когда она на мгновение думает, что, может быть, он действительно просто желает её девичий цветок. Несомненно, она боролась с этими думами. С Визерисом такое никогда не бывает. Он чересчур искренний, чересчур доброжелательный человек, дабы обидеть или унизить её.

— Ох, ну же. Ты можешь смеяться! Мой братец и твой отец — придурки, — тело Визериса вздымается во время хихиканья, и она тоже смеётся. Заразительно, как огонь, распространяющийся по деревянному дому. — Ты же видела его, не правда ли? Этого нового человека?

— Сира Кристона?

Разумеется, Алисента видела! Все видели этого очаровательного мужчину с чёрными как ночь волосами и прекрасными зелёными глазами. К большому огорчению Алисенты, Сир Кристон Коль победил Деймона и в рыцарском поединке, и в рукопашной, а после отдал венок принцессе Рейнире. (Часть Алисенты была уверена, что Деймон выиграет и увенчает её королевой любви и красоты).

Он не произвёл на неё особого впечатления.

— Моя дочь умоляет меня назначить его своим мечом, — Визерис проводит рукой по лицу. — А как думаешь ты? Не знаю, как ей ответить. Я недостаточно хорошо знаю этого человека, чтобы поднять его так высоко. И я не хочу отказывать своей девочке.

— Вы обсуждали об этом со своей супругой?

— С Эйммой говорить совсем другое дело. Она необыкновенно умная, но склонна угождать Рейнире. Думаю, это наша общая вина. Она просто чрезмерно дорога нам, — задумчиво бормочет Визерис и ставит кубок в сторону. Он не предложил ей вина, зная, что отец разрешает ей лишь маленький глоток в особый случай. — Я дорожу мнением жены, но не когда идёт речь о нашей дочери. Скажи мне, что думаешь ты?

— Я думаю, он искусен, Ваша Светлость. Он отлично защитит её. Казалось, он стремился угодить ей, так что он должен быть хорошим компаньоном, — Алисента теребит край рукава, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. Её мнение ценится выше мнении королевы. Она чувствует себя невообразимо юной, обладая такой крохотной силой и ощущает себя всё более слабой.

— Рейнира будет довольна, — он наклоняется к ней, понизив голос. — Так ты слышала о Горе?

— Горе?

Визерис глубоко хмурится.

— Её зовут Мисария, но в борделе её кличут Горем. Твой отец обратил на неё моё внимания. Похоже, мой брат хочет взять её с собой в Драконий Камень. Она его новая любимая любовница.

— К Драконьему Камню?..

_Если бы я думала, что моё сердце может быть разорвано ещё сильнее, я бы сама разорвала, чтобы покончить с этим!_ — горе наполняет её, ибо блуд — это одно, а брать шлюху на Драконий Камень — другое. Это несправедливо! Это неправильно!

Алисента прячет недовольство, улыбнувшись:

— Ну что же, будем надеяться, что она станет последней из его любовниц, — она проводит пальцем по платью, стараясь не разрыдаться из-за идиота и собственных идиотских идеалов.

— Я не верю, что мужчина нуждается в любовницах, если у него есть жена. Зачем мне нужна ещё одна, когда у меня есть Эймма? Счастливая супруга даёт тебе самые лучшие и мудрые советы. Ему не нравится Рея Ройс и всё равно у него нет никаких причин брать в постель иную женщину. Это неправильно. Совершенно неправильно, — Визерис стучит пальцами по спинке стула, покачивая головой. — Хватит о Деймоне. Я каждый час слышу о нём от твоего отца. Скажи мне, как у тебя дела? Ты счастлива?

— Самая счастливая во всей Королевской гавани, — она отвечает спокойно, хоть боль душит её. Как посмел Деймон брать любовницу на Драконий Камень? Он обязан быть в Долине со своей супругой! Если Алисента не станет его невестой, так пусть он будет со своей истинной женой, леди Ройс. Несправедливо! Неправильно.

Ребяческий гнев вскипает в её груди. Она вцепляется в него, как муха в мёд. У Деймона сладкий язык и неотступные глаза, и он очаровал её. Он очаровал её. Алисента желала оказаться с ним в постели, стать его женой, однако он слишком свободолюбив.

Тогда она ощущала себя непомерно юной, ибо только глупые дети придерживаются диковинных идеалов любви и романтики. Он не любил её. Он не любит её. Не больше, чем других.

Визерис болтает. Она смеётся и шутит с ним. Когда она улыбается, кажется, что её сердце ещё не вырвали из груди. Визерис, не смотря на своё великолепное чутьё, не указывает на её неискренний смех.

***

**105 ЗЭ**

Когда Визерис объявляет, что королева Эймма ожидает дитя, всё королевство зааплодировало им. Алисента тоже, заплетая волосы их дочери.

Принцесса Рейнира часто повторяет, что во всём мире нет женщины, которая умела бы так хорошо заплетать косы, как Алисента Хайтауэр. Она ежедневно влетает чёрные и красные ленты в серебристо-золотые кудри девочки, будто она служанка принцессы. По правде говоря, может быть, это так, но она точно не знает. Её положение при дворе было предметом обсуждения. Отец говорил, что у неё высокий статус, чтобы служить кому-либо, кроме королевы Эйммы.

И всё же она ничего не значила для королевы Эйммы, хоть Визерис просил её. (Часто её задаётся вопросом, правда ли для неё не было место или Эймма не могла вынести присутствия женщины, с которой так часто беседовал её муж).

Алисента не знает, что ей делать, кроме как ждать, когда кто-нибудь из Таргариенов навестит её. Амбициозная девушка, амбициозная! Но какие у неё на самом деле амбиции? Ей не стать королевой, не принцессой. Она даже не станет леди Высокой Башни!

Она находит цель в этот день, зябком утром после объявления, когда Деймон Таргариен врывается в покои десницы.

— Она с ребёнком! Я — принц Драконьего Камня, и всё же появится другой. Он сделал это нарочно! Он знает, у него не будет сыновей, но всё равно пытается ограбить меня!

Алисента хмурится:

— Вы должны быть счастливы, — её пальцы скручиваются над тканью и она проводит большим пальцем по швам. Это будет подарок для нового ребёнка королевы. — У вас появится ещё одна племянница.

— Или племянник.

— Наследник престола.

Алисента краем глаза наблюдает, как он ходит по комнате. Его золотистый плащ блестит в свете, падавшем из окон, и она хмурится сильнее, увидев, как золото контрастирует с его чёрными доспехами.

Деймон резко поворачивается к ней.

— Мне не нужна твоя холодность только потому, что я решил трахнуть шлюху, — рявкает он, вскидывая руку в воздух, — сейчас она моя любимица, но ты станешь любимицей до конца моих дней.

— Не сравнивайте меня со шлюхой, Ваше Высочество. Я не желаю быть любимицей, — шипит Алисента, откладывая шитьё. Она кладёт его обратно в плетёную корзину и встаёт. — Как же мне ответить? «Да, я тоже хочу смерти невинному младенцу»? Хотите, чтобы я молилась Неведомому? Я не стану. Я не такая уж противная.

— Так тебе терять-то нечего. Я наследник престола. Я — принц Драконьего Камня.

— Вы — лорд Блошиного Конца, — недобро отвечает Алисента. — Лорды Вестероса предпочли бы принцессу Рейниру в качестве королевы, нежели вас в роли короля.

Она подходит к нему ближе, становясь на несколько дюймов ниже него:

— Знаете, что о вас судачат? Что они говорят обо мне из-за вас?

Деймон, кажется, не возражает ни против её последних слов, ни первых.

— Неужели ты не поддержишь меня, Алисента? — он кричит, его гнев растёт. — Из всех людей ты обязана хотеть, чтобы я возвышался! Нахуй* тех, кто именуют меня лордом Блошиного Конца.

— О, поверь мне, я уверена, ты уже трахнул их. Большинство твоих противников в борделе, — горячо отвечает Алисента, её собственный гнев вспыхивает. Она делает шаг назад, внезапно осознав. Она одна в уединённых покоях с вспыльчивым мужчиной, которому, как принцу, могло сойти с рук всё, что угодно. Алисента не нуждалась в служанках в такую рань, а её стражу отослали на утреннюю молитву в септе.

Алисента никогда раньше не ощущала не видела его в гневе. Это приводит её в ужас. Она делает ещё один шаг назад. Он следует за ней.

— Не понимаю тебя, девчонка! — кричит он, — ты флиртуешь со мной, но настаиваешь, что ты чиста и невинна. Ты злишься, что у меня есть Мисария, но не даёшь заполучить себя. Ты желаешь меня таким, какой я есть, но не хочешь помочь мне бороться за моё первородство! Скажи мне, Алисента, чего ты вообще хочешь от меня?

— Я… — Алисента запинается на полуслове. — Я не…

— Ты делаешь то же самое с моим братом? Ты ведёшь его дальше? Искушаешь? Неужто ради тебя он бросит жену свою? — Деймон плюёт на неё, схватывая её за руку и притягивая к себе. — Мне сказали, ты была более чем любезна с дедом. Правда?

Алисента краснеет и сжимает кулаки.

— Нет! Как ты смеешь! Я всё ещё невинна!

— Тебе необязательно терять свою девственность, дабы угодить или быть довольной, — усмехается Деймон. — Скажи мне, девочка, ты меня любишь?

— Сильнее, чем следовало бы, и всё равно ты любишь только себя! — вскрикивает Алисента. — Ты ведь слышишь, как они шепчутся обо мне? Будто ты отнял у меня девственность! Тебе надо было защищать мою честь или, может, извиниться передо мной за эти слухи. Вместо этого ты просишь меня поддержать тебя! Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала? Подсыпать яд в её вино? Убедить её сделать глоток лунного чая?

— Ох, так вы достаточно близки с ней? — Деймон не выглядит удивлённым. — Разве я просил об этом? Хм-м? Разве? Не говори, чего я хочу, девочка.

<i>Как ты смеешь называть меня девочкой, когда ведёшь себя как мальчишка? Как ты смеешь так со мной обращаться, когда я только и делаю, что люблю тебя? Всё, чем я значу для тебя — это очередная победа!</i>

— А ты любишь меня? — внезапно с разбитым сердцем спрашивает Алисента. Деймон смотрит на неё несколько длинных секунд, приближаясь всё ближе и ближе. Она не успевает возразить, как он прижимается губами к её губам.

Исходит привкус дешёвого эля. Лёгкая дрожь неприятно зудит на щеках. Деймон крепко прижимается к ней, держа за плечи и голову, не давая ей упасть. Ничто из того, чему её учила матушка, не подготовило её к этому моменту.

Его губы мягкие, такие мягкие. Огонь внутри её живота зажёгся и поглотил её самым болезненным образом. Его губы касались её губ, и всё же он не любил её. Он не любит её. Он ощутил на её губах вкус всех её мечтаний, желаний и великой любви. Вряд ли он чувствует то же самое.

Отпустив её, Деймон нежно гладит её волосы.

— Алисента, позволь мне взять тебя. Позволь мне показать тебе свои чувства.

— Похоть?

В её глазах нет больше слёз — она выплакала их в Королевской Гавани, выплакала из-за Таргариенов.

— Да, но не только. Не просто похоть. Когда Рея умрёт, я сделаю тебя своей женой. Позволь мне взять тебя прямо здесь, а позже мы соединим наши сердца.

Алисента усмехается, хоть каждая частичка её тело воспламеняется. Её губы горят в ожидании нового поцелуя.

— Правда? Ты правда так сделаешь? Значит, стану я старой девой, ты возьмёшь меня в супруги? Твоя жена здорова и богата… Она будет жить. Тем более, ты не станешь сажать в неё детишек!

— Перестань-

— Возвращайся к своей Пиявке. Возвращайся к своей жене. Возвращайся в Блошиный Конец. С чего вдруг я должна желать тебя видеть в своим мужем? Дитя короля родится, и ты станешь наследником пустоты.

Глаза Деймона округляются. Он смотрит на неё так, словно хочет тут же ударить, но вместо этого отворачивается. Выходя, он бросает на неё последний взгляд, полный невообразимой ярости и скорби.

Дверь закрывается.

Алисента падает на колени и задаётся вопросом, почему он не мог влюбиться в неё.

***

Отец метался по комнате.

— Именно эта девочка Таргариен не позволит браку состояться!

Алисента напевает под нос, расправляя подол новой рубашки Гавейна. После смерти матери, она стала ухаживать за мальчиком. Теперь, когда плечи его стали шире, а сам он перерос свою одежду, Алисента с большой радостью шьёт ему новые. Это был один из немногих навыков, которым мать научила её и которым она могла так часто пользоваться. Кроме того, она сберегла немного денег.

— Почему же леди Веларион не хочет меня в роли невестки?

— Они говорят, что твоя невинность под сомнением! Моей дочери! Только потому, что они жаждут Железный трон и хотят женить его на принцессе Рейнире, — фыркает отец, проводя рукой по редеющим тёмным волосам. — Проклятая всё ещё в гневе, что её обошли в наследстве? А как же традиция? Она никак не могла стать наследницей! Она мнит, что сынок её имеет больше прав на трон, и поэтому он обязан жениться на принцессе. Так или иначе, она посадит сынка на трон.

— Ничего не произойдёт, если у королевы Эйммы будет сын, — уверенно отмечает Алисента. Она демонстративно игнорирует оскорбления. Алисента осознала свою ошибку, оказавшись чересчур близко к Деймону, разрушавшему её репутацию. Прошло несколько лун, а ей всё ещё больно расставаться с ним, как бы она не понимала, что это к лучшему. Он не любил её, не больше, чем свою Пиявку.

— Королева Эймма ещё не родила здорового сына, — пожимает плечами отец. — Сомневаюсь, что она сможет. У королевы столько выкидышей, и её единственный сын умер в колыбели. Рейнис Веларион наверняка это знает. Велика вероятность, что принцесса Рейнира унаследует корону.

Он тяжело опускается на стул против неё, потирая висок:

— Боль в голове не оставит меня в покое.

— Немного листьев мяты помогут. Пусть слуги сварят из них чай. У короля Джейхейриса часто болела голова.

— Моя умница, — отец гордо улыбается. — Каждый мужчина обязан знать, что ты — великий приз. Более невинной и умной девочки никогда не существовало. Обещаю, ты станешь невестой Велариона.

— Для меня это не имеет значения, — вздыхает Алисента.

— Без всяких сомнения, я предпочёл бы видеть на троне принцессу Рейниру, нежели лорда Блошиного Конца. Однако я не допущу, чтобы тебя обошли ради брака. Мы будем бороться. Мы будем бороться за твоё место.

Алисента качает головой и не отвечает.

Она устала от борьбы.

Она хочет начать побеждать.

***

— Думаешь, она в порядке?

— Я уверена, она в порядке, Ваша Светлость.

Визерис вздыхает:

— Я не в силах противостоять беспокойству, Алисента, — кольцо с тёмно-синими камнем нежно перекатывается между его пальцами, слишком крохотное для него. Синий и белый — цвета дома Арренов.

Алисента ощущает, как у неё самой свело живот.

— Она с небольшой армией повитух и мейстером Меллосом, Ваша Светлость, — она мягко молвит, не зная, как лучше ответить. Слабое эхо знакомого голоса преследует её до ужаса. <i>Всё будет хорошо, милорд. Ваша супруга выживет… Не надо, милая Алисента, не плачь. К концу ночи ваша мать будет жива и здорова</i>. В ту ночь её матушка умерла от лихорадки и сильных болей в животе, в первый год при дворе. В то утро Алисента, на щеках которой ещё не высохли слёзы, проснулась от голоса отца. _К королю! Он спрашивает о тебе!_ И она была вынуждена ухаживать за королём Джейхейрисом. — Они сделают всё возможное, Ваша Светлость. Она не первая женщина в родах.

_И не последняя, кто умрёт в родах_ , думает Алисента. Говорить, что всё будет хорошо — ложь.

— Я волнуюсь, — шепчет Визерис, — слишком сильно. Я хочу быть с здоровой женой и с здоровым сыном.

Алисента понимает, как это неуместно, но кладёт руку ему на плечо. Она успокаивающе сжимает его руку, садясь ближе. Позади себя она видит как сир Кристон Коль (нового члена Королевской гвардии) переминается с ноги на ногу.

Она не смотрит на Визериса, всматриваясь в землю и молится.

***

Эймма Аррен умирает

Её сын умирает.

Алисенте следует зарыдать, оплакивать свою королеву, утешить маленькую принцессу или выразить соболезнования её другу Визерису.

По крайне мере, ей следует пройти проводить принца Деймона, убегающего в своё изгнание, хотя бы увидеть в последний раз свою потерянную любовь. (<i>Наследничек на день, наследничек на день, бедный Бейлон-мальчик</i>! Алисента знает, что он заслуживает гнев Визериса).

Она ничего подобное не делает.

Алисента Хайтауэр разглядывает отца и улыбается, и он, похоже, думает о том же.

Алисента узнала о смерти Эйммы Аррен.

_Необходима новая королева_.

Часто её удивляется, почему она стала такой холодной и бессердечной. Эта часть откладывается в сторону на другое время.


	3. За нею — отрешённость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> название - стихотворение великолепной Эмили Дикинсон, "After great pain, a formal feeling comes", перевод А. Кудрявицкого

**Конец 105 ЗЭ**

Алисента не плачет, когда узнаёт, что Бледную Пиявку обрюхатили. Она правда не плачет.

Она хохочет, хохочет невольно, хоть внутри у неё всё кипит. Она позволяет ярости обосноваться в её костях. Она позволяет ей гнить внутри неё, недоумевая, как она позволила дракончику сжечь её целиком. Алисента больше не рыдающая женщина (или девушка, или девочка) с разбивающимся вновь и вновь сердцем.

— А после он вручил ей драконье яйцо, — отец запихивает в рот кусок оленины, неторопливо жуя его. Алисенте потребовалось всё её мужество, чтобы не сорваться на него. _Проглоти же ты уже! Почему он так поступил? Расскажи ещё, глупец!_ — Он сказал, что оно для его не родившегося сына. Насколько тупым он может быть? Яйцо для бастарда!

Алисента хмурится.

— Что ответил ему наш король?

— Послал ворона к Драконьему камню. Деймон вернёт яйцо и отошлёт шлюху прочь.

— Куда она уйдёт?

— Полагаю, в Лис, где она родилась.

Алисента ощущает победу в костях. К своему величайшему стыду и гневу, ей когда-то снилась Мисария из Лиса. Она представляла её нежнейшие розовые губы. Бледные плечи, блеск голубых глаз, жёлтые локоны такого светлого оттенка, что она могла бы поклясться, что они мерцают белизной в солнечном свете. Белая, как луна! Алисента не встречалась с ней лицом, ей было невыносимо видеть её. Нет, она слишком благородна и хорошо воспитана, чтобы шляться по бордели, дабы увидеть шлюху, однако воображение всегда брало верх. Экзотичная женщина так часто преследовала её. Во снах она часто наблюдала, как её возлюбленный Деймон страстно обнимается с шлюхой, как его губы касаются бледно-розовых губ, как он жадно пожирает её ложную любовь.

Алисента улыбается.

— Как думаешь, он действительно отошлёт её?

Разумеется, он отошлёт. Наследство Деймона зависит исключительно от большой любви брата, а в последнее время между двумя братьями привязанность не увидишь. Их король объявил Рейниру своей наследницей из-за подпитываемой горем ярости, неугасающей так быстро. Стало известно, что принцесса Рейнира стала крохотной тенью короля, держа с ним двор и посещая заседания Малого совета.

Отто Хайтауэр редко получал удовольствие от уединения с королём, поскольку его дочь всегда находилась где-то рядом. Алисенту невероятно забавляет, как сильно бесится Деймон. Забава превращается в огонь, будто её собственное молчаливое стремление отомстить превратилось в войну само по себе. _Пламя и кровь_ , задумчиво вспоминает она, осознавая, почему Таргариены выбрали именно этот девиз. Алисента была добродушной, но он превратил её в презираемую женщину, жаждущую несчастья принца.

Почему же это так больно? Она ничем не обязана Деймону Таргариену. Алисента не отдала ему своё ложе и не давала ему знаков привязанности. Конечно, она любила его, однако что она знала о любви? Любовь не должна превращаться в месть. Может, она вообще по-настоящему не была в него влюблена. Может, она только заблуждалась. Она выковыривает косточки из вазы со сладкими вишнями.

Так не должно ощущаться.

Наступает долгое молчание.

Отец бросает на неё небрежный взгляд. Голос его пронзает её, как меч:

— Его Светлость сказал мне, ты была для него большим утешением горя.

Алисента потягивает вино. Раньше ей не разрешали пить, но Визерис ей позволил. Вино ей понравилось, и её спутник ( _король, король!_ ) часто присылал ей попробовать изысканные виды из разных уголков мира.

— Ну и?

— О чём ты, отец? Я тоже прошла ту же трагедию, — Алисента устало улыбается, перебрасывая заплетённые волосы на другое плечо. — Я слышала от Его Светлости, что ты не очень-то помог ему. Ты же тоже потерял жену, да?

— Прекрати, — отец предупреждает её. Давным-давно, ещё до Джейхейриса, до гибели матери, Алисента могла бы поступить мудро и прикусить язык, потому что прекрасно знала, что лучше не стоит расстраивать отца. Теперь, однако, она не будет молчать, дабы не сжечь те секретные части себя. Что ещё она могла потерять? Отец не мог отослать её в Старомест, не потеряв благосклонность короля, и не мог лишить её доступа во внешний мир. Алисента была важной частью королевского двора, служа как принцессе Рейнире, так и королю Визерису, и отец не настолько глуп, чтобы рисковать своим положением ради наказания дочери.

— Прекратить?

Алисента подозвала служанку и жестом подозвала к себе чашника отца. Мальчик, Алин Бисбери, наполнил её кубок.

— Достаточно. Благодарю, Алин.

— Миледи, — молвит мальчик, отворачиваясь от неё. Его глаза широко раскрыты от недоверия, хоть он вряд ли понимает, что сейчас происходит. Алисента победоносно потягивает вино, а затем отодвигает от себя кубок.

Отец прищуривается, но помалкивает.

— Так как продвигается моя помолвка с Лейнором Веларионом, папа?

Её улыбка ядовита, жестока и язвительна. В другой жизни, возможно, она была дорнийкой, окружённой гадюками в душной пустыне.

— С чего бы мне продвигать тебя к мальчику, когда нам необходима королева? — отец качает головой, его тёмные глаза задумчиво глядят на её. Она удивляется, как мать могла влюбиться в эти глаза. Чёрные, как уголь. Ледяные, как зима, как бесконечные ямы.

— Тело королевы Эйммы ещё не остыло, а ты рвёшься посадить меня на трон. Насколько амбициозным человек может быть?

— А ты не такая же, доченька? Расскажи мне, чем ты занимаешься с королём? С Джейхейрисом было яснее.

— «Яснее»? Ты заставил меня заботиться о нём-

— Я не сделал ничего такого, что ты не смогла бы остановить, маленькое амбициозное-

Алисента поднялась.

— Я не строила на нём интриги! Я жалела и любила его, как любая дочь должна любить своего старого отца, — голос её стал громче, и одна из служанок, леди Джейн Кью, отступила на шаг. В руках у неё был кувшин с водой, и широко раскрытые голубые глаза метались по сторонам. Алисента чуть не рассмеялась, увидев, как эта женщина смотрит на маленького Алина Бисбери, ожидая указаний. — Поди, Джейн, поди в свою комнату. Сегодня ты мне не понадобишься. Алин, ты тоже.

Джейн выбегает и её юбки развеваются. Алин почти ставит вино на стол, когда отец кричит:

— Ты не прогонишь моего чашника, наглая девчонка! Алин, останься.

Алин останавливается и неуверенно глядит на него. Алисента могла бы дать этому мальчику пощечину, если бы он стоял достаточно близко к ней. Гнев разлился по её венам из-за игнорирование, и она указывает пальцем на дверь.

— Ступай, дитя, ступай.

Мальчик был почти того же возраста, что и её брат Гавейн, и гораздо меньше ростом. Гавейн, широкоплечий и веснушчатый, часто убегал от их ссор, как когда-то от ссор матери и отца. Она отчётливо помнит, как в детстве прижимает к себе голову Гавейна к своему подбородку и рассказывает ему о драконах, Староместе, доме Тиреллов и обо всём остальном, а мать начинала рыдать и кричать. Алина Бисбери нельзя было ни обнять, ни утешить, так что, по крайней мере, она отослала бы его, как отослала Джейн. Ни один ребенок не должен застать ссоры.

— Боги, отец, неужели ты не понимаешь свои поступки? Разве ты не знаешь, что творишь с окружающими? Я повторяю, Алин Бисбери, иди. Иди в свою комнату или в свою башню. Просто уходи.

В ней кипит ярость, жестокая ярость, желающая сжечь всех, кто был в пределах её досягаемости. Она невообразимо зла на Деймона и Мисарию, на Эймму Аррен, погибшую так рано со своим сыном, на Визериса, зависящий от неё, на Джейхейриса, ушедшему слишком быстро. На отца, который не любил маму. Так ли это? Он вообще заботился о ней? Любил ли он кого-нибудь?

Неужто в этом мире нет любви?

Её гнев сейчас внимает отца. Он выбил ей в голову эти недобрые мысли с детства. Мысли о том, что она обязана стать королевой. Он пожалеет об этом, горячо думает она, потому что, если Визерис даст ей путь, она станет владычицей королевств. Даже отец не мог бы контролировать её, и она будет владеть силой со всей грацией, которой не обладал её отец, и со всей силой, которой не досталась её матери.

Алин стоит. Он охвачен страхом и тревогой, как мышь, загнанная в угол голодным котом, которому некуда идти и некуда выбраться. Бедное, бедное дитя. (Она часто ощущала то же самое, точно лодка без паруса или весел, плывущая в ужасе, в одиночестве по воле других).

Отец выглядит постаревшим, весь сморщенный и измученный. Его плечи опускаются, и он не смотрит на неё, ведь она победила. Она всегда выигрывает.

— На сегодня ты свободен, Алин.

Он идёт, одетый в бурую ткани, его шаги звучат как ударяющийся меч. Слишком громко. Алисента хмурится.

Дверь закрывается.

— Боги, ты напугал его.

— Он крепкий парень. Я бы сказал, я знаю его получше, чем ты. Я в курсе, что мальчик чувствует.

— Только из-за того, что он наливает тебе вино? — смеётся Алисента, качая головой. Она отряхивает юбку. — Ты не знаешь чувства своих собственных детей. Ты не знаешь о моих чувствах.

— Ты считаешь меня скверным отцом? Швыряешь постоянно мне в лицо покойного короля, словно он тебя и породил. Я делаю всё ради тебя!

Алисента вздрагивает, будто от удара:

— Ради меня?

— Ради семьи.

Она сжимает кулаки и выпрямляет спину.

— Ты действительно в это веришь?

***

Он вновь зовет её к себе. Стоя рядом с ним, она смотрела, как его дочь (наследница, будущая королева, проклятие Деймона Таргариена) летит верхом на драконе.

— Сиракс, — задумчиво произносит Визерис. — В честь валирийской богини. Не спрашивай меня о ней. Я ничегошеньки не знаю. Спроси лучше у Рейниры.

Он смеётся.

Она смотрит.

Алисента прочла сотни книг и текстов о драконах, некоторые для себя, некоторые для Гавейна, а некоторые для короля Джейхейриса. <i>Страшные звери, отвратительные монстры, огонь, ставший плотью, делатели королей</i>. Над ними Рейнира кричит от радости, крепко прижимаясь к драконице, что заставляет Алисенту пересмотреть свое отношение к ним. Страшный, да, ибо этот зверь мог дышать огнём и летать даже над Высокой Башней, но в то же время чарующий.

Жёлтые чешуйки Сиракс сверкают золотом под палящим полуденным солнцем, слегка ослепляя Алисенту. Она была не так велика, как Алисента думала, потому что она всегда представляла себе Балериона (который она не застала), но она всё ещё настигала небеса над головой. От этого зрелища у неё мурашки бегут по коже, и она представляет себя летающей. Это почти пугает её.

Визерис закрывает глаза рукой, прячась от яркого солнца.

— Ты помнишь своё детство?

— Помню

— Ты когда-нибудь в детстве летала на драконе? — теперь его глаза широко раскрыты и полны радости, когда он смотрит на неё. Его улыбка счастливая и веселая. Всегда счастливая, всегда. Даже с таким большим горем.

— Нет, Ваша Светлость, — Алисента смеётся. — Я отчетливо помню, как играла в «Войди-в-мой-замок» и «Слепой Джон хлопает в ладоши», но никогда не летала верхом на драконе. Милая принцесса Рейнира вправду счастливица.

Визерис недоумевает:

— «Слепой Джон хлопает в ладоши»? Что это за игра такая? — в каком-то смысле он был невинными, не подозревий об окружающем мире. Алисента задаётся вопросом, может быть, королевским детям не позволялось так много веселья. У них есть драконы. Алисента захлопала в ладоши.

— Это… Ну, понимаете… Вы закрываете глаза, а ваши братья, сёстры или друзья громко хлопают в ладоши. Только два раза в минуту, и они должны стоять очень тихо. И вы должны их найти. Если вы не успеваете их найти, они передвигаются. Победитель всегда получает угощение. Моя мать однажды дала нам засахаренные сливы в качестве награды в раунде с нашими кузенами. Никто никогда не любил кузенов.

Визерис смеётся, тепло и глубоко.

— Мне тоже никогда не нравились мои кузены… Кузина. Рейнис я не нравился, — его глаза мягкими, такими нежными и печальными. — Я также не знал, нравился ли я Эймме до свадьбы. Мы почти не встречались. Даже когда дедушка старел, Рейнис была его любимицей.

Его пальцы сжались, и Алисента скользнула рукой по подлокотнику его кресла.

— Не думаю, что леди Веларион любит кого-то, кроме своих детей, Ваша Светлость, — утешает его Алисента, мягко похлопывая его по плечу. В другой жизни, в другое время, в лучшем мире Алисента могла бы восхищаться Рейнис Таргариен. Она могла бы подумать, что Джейхейрис лишил бедную женщину её первородства, её королевства. Алисента очень гордилась, что женщины продвигаются в мире, сделавший их молчаливыми жёнами и матерями, и она мечтала о королеве на Железном Троне. Но она любит Визериса.

Он должен быть королём. Он — король.

Королевством должен править хороший человек.

— Идём! Идём. Ты обязана объяснить мне, почему та игра называется именно так, — он ёрзает на стуле, поднимая руку, дабы дать знак дочери спуститься, когда Алисента начинает говорить.

— Я не знаю наверняка… Может быть это просто глупая игра без всякой истории, Ваша Светлость, — Алисента задумчиво начинает, — но мне ещё девочкой говорили, что в Речных землях жил мальчик по имени Слепой Джон. Он был слеп от рождения, поэтому его деревня пыталась приспособиться к нему. Они хлопали, когда приближались к нему, чтобы он знал, где они находятся. Ну, Слепой Джон стал настолько хорош, что мог найти тебя с одного хлопка. Он побывал во всём королевстве, позволяя людям прятаться от него в разных комнатах. В лесу. Ему хватило одного хлопка. Это было всё равно что выпустить на волю собаку, почуявшую предателя.

Визерис смеётся.

— Ах! Хотел бы я, чтобы всё это было правдой! Я бы с удовольствием взглянул. Хорошее развлечение трудно найти, — его глаза метнулись к дочери. — Рейнира! Рейнира! Иди ко мне, милая девочка! Мы собираемся сыграть в игру!

Он быстро встаёт и машет ей рукой. Девочка смеётся, звонко звеня колокольчиками, и бежит к нему. Её волосы — серебрянные, и было что-то изящное в том, как её чёрные юбки развевались вокруг лодыжек. Алисента молча гадает, родит ли она когда-нибудь таких же красивых детей. Эта мысль отброшена в сторону.

Рейнира сияет, останавливаясь перед Алисентой. Требуется довольно много времени, чтобы она поняла, что принцесса встречает её, и что Визерис тоже стоял позади неё. Обычно девочка носила толстую косу с красными лентами, которую заплетала Алисента. Сегодня всё по-другому. Очень по-другому.

Как будто ничто в мире не было согласовано.

Но это также казалось очень правильным.

— Алисента будет первой. Всё же это её игра, — подмигнув, объявляет Визерис. — Ну, давай, Слепая Алисента.

Ей удаётся выдавить улыбку.

***

Её глаза прикрыты лентой для волос.

Она внимательно прислушивается к хлопкам. Глухой справа от неё, слева сильный, и ещё один шумный позади неё. Это, должен быть, член королевской гвардии, скорее всего, сир Кристон Коль. Его часто втягивала в игры принцесса Рейнира. Она идёт налево, раскинув руки, но ничего не нащупывает.

Она слышит, как Рейнира хихикает.

— Давайте, — говорит Алисента, — ещё один хлопок. Минута почти прошла.

Вновь раздаются хлопки. Она крутится, вытянув руки, и в попытке споткнуться спотыкается о корень дерева. Чей-то смех и фырканье сорвался с губ,.

— Потише, — бормочет она. — Не смейтесь. Это испортит игру.

Ложь. Она просто не очень любила, когда над ней смеялись, пока она спотыкается. Один из хлопков раздаётся перед ней, и она идёт медленно. Один шаг. Два шага. Три шага. Хорошо, отлично, никаких веток. И опять никого.

— Прошло уже несколько минут, Рей! — голос короля звучит весело.

С хриплым смехом Алисента слышит, как девочка бежит по траве вокруг них, её юбки развеваются.

Хлопок.

Она поворачивается всем телом, кувыркаясь вслед за этим звуком. Алисента была хороша в игре ещё девочкой. Самой лучшей! Это всегда приводило Гавейна в бешенство. Что-то внутри нее пузырится, что-то вроде смеха, удовольствия и…

И ещё кое-что, чего она не знает.

— Ещё один хлопок! — озорно молвит принцесса Рейнира. Алисента думает, что она может знать, где находится девочка, но она не может сказать наверняка. Играть было легче в детстве, задолго до её первой лунной крови.

Хлопок. Хлопок.

Минуты проходят с большой радостью для Хайтауэр. Она грязная и измученная, трава пачкает её ободранные колени.

— Сдаёшься, Слепая Алисента?

Голос короля звучит далеко. Она не может сказать, где именно.

— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь! — отвечает она, срывая ленту. Почти подпрыгнув, она осознала, что Рейнира стоит прямо перед ней. Принцесса сияет, на её губах играет хитрая улыбка.

— Ты не нашла меня, вот я и облегчила тебе задачу.

— Вы слишком молчаливы, Ваше Высочество, — игриво отвечает Алисента. Она молча почтительно машет сиру Кристону Колю, признавая его роль в их маленькой игре.

Король кричит:

— Отличная игра!

В нескольких шагах Визерис смеётся. Это был неистовый смех, громкий и глубокий из его живота, и такой тёплый. Его глаза морщатся, ноздри раздуваются, щеки пылают красным. Не из-за неё и не ради неё.

Он смеялся ради смеха. Он смеялся, жабы избавиться от всей этой боли, от всего этого горя. Тепло. Его смех был тёплым и громким. Визерис легко подхватывает дочь на руки, и Алисента напряглась, вспоминая, когда в последний раз её собственный отец проводил с ней время исключительно для развлечения. Король провёл целый день со своим ребёнком в смехе.

Она чувствовала себя чужой, приобщённой к тайне, которая никогда не будет раскрыта за пределами этого исключительного момента. Её кожа вспыхнула, а глаза на мгновение расширились. Любовь. Любовь отца к дочери, любовь дочери к отцу. Это было по-настоящему, это была семья. Визерис возлагал надежды на Рейниру, но никогда не заставлял её претворять их в жизнь. В зелёных глазах стоят слезы. Она чувствует себя чужой. Это была семья, это была любовь. Преданность. Это напомнило ей о солнечном свете, ослепляющем, жарком и дающем жизнь.

Алисента смотрит на этого пыхтевшего мужчину и его маленькую дочь и думает: «<i>Я могла бы влюбиться в него. Могла бы влюбиться в эту семью. Могла бы влюбиться в это солнце</i>».

И возможно, она уже влюбилась.

<***

_— Я никогда не узнаю, как он это всё устроил._

_Мать берёт свои платья из привезённого сундука. Она швыряет их через всю комнату, поворачиваясь на каблуках._

_— Я никогда не узнаю, как он это устроил, Алисента. Когда-то я думала, что он, возможно, очарователен, но это не так, и он никогда не очаровывал меня. Он никогда ничего для меня не делал. Как он это всё устроил? — мать прижала руку к щеке и покачала головой. — Принц умирает, а твой отец восстаёт. Что же он предпринял? Проскользнул на брюхе, когда король оплакивает своего наследника? Что он мог сказать или сделать? Неизвестный сын Хайтауэра становится десницей короля? Нет, нет, тут какая-то ошибка. Как же так?_

_— Не знаю. Может быть, потому, что он знает так много вещей._

_Мать проворчала:_

_— О, конечно, конечно. Он много чего знает, — голос её смягчился, рассыпаясь, как щепки. — Пойми же… Нет, нет, пока я в сознании… Твой отец так многого желает. Он высокомерен, горд и постоянно голоден._

_— Голоден?_

_— Да, да, он умирает с голоду. Он хочет этот трон. Не сидеть на нём, заметь, а просто стоять достаточно близко к нему, дабы люди задавались вопросом, кукла ли он или кукловодом. Этот… Этот… Этот негодяй! Он увозит моих бедных детей от их дома, от их семьи, в драконью яму. С волками и львами, цветами и оленями вокруг, ожидающими шанса наброситься! — голос матери звонкий и истеричный. Она пинает сундук, и тот падает, а ткани и драгоценности рассыпаются повсюду. — Где мои служанки? Они хотят, чтобы я проветривала сама свои платья?_

_Мать закрыла лицо руками. Вся она дрожала._

_— Зачем ему так поступать с нами? Зачем он это сделал?_

_Алисента ничего не ответила, только погладила мать по спине._

_— Ох, он будет нашим концом!_

***

— В таких вещах есть свой метод, — ласково говорит отец в полдень, когда все страсти остывают. Он сидит рядом с ней на перилах балкона, не так высоко, как в Высокой Башне, но достаточно, чтобы она могла видеть Королевскую гавань. — Метод, разумеется, для решения этих деликатных вопросов.

Алисента не отрывает рук от книги, хотя внимание её обращена в другое. День довольно жаркий, так что она убрала волосы с плеч, чтобы остудить шею. С такой причёской она почувствовала себя матерью. Так было всегда, поскольку она унаследовала больше красоты своей матери, чем что-либо ещё. Волосы, глаза, улыбка, нос — всё от Хелейны Тирелл, истеричной жены. Во время их ссор, она помнит, как папа называл её больной. _Хоть ты и зовёшь меня глупцом, но не у меня здесь больная голова! Любовь любовью, хватит, женщина!_

Она смотрит вниз на шумный город, на женщин с грязными голыми младенцами, сосущими соски, и на шатающихся мужчин, наполовину искалеченных тяжёлой работой. Каменотесы, фермеры, швеи, мельники, мясники, бакалейщики, пекари. Всё это казалось ей таким тривиальным, так высоко над ними, но для них это было делом всей их жизни. Нет, нет, работа была их жизнью.

Алисента прижала ладонь к лицу, откинулась назад, чтобы посмотреть на коричневокожих муравьев вокруг них, глядя сквозь слепящее солнце на них с их кожистыми щеками и мозолистыми руками.

—…когда он попросит твоей руки, мы, без сомнения, будем скромничать. Мы пошлём большое приданое, но взамен попросим немного. Метод, моя девочка. Всё должно быть хорошо сыграно.

Алисента тоскливо вздыхает:

— Как ты думаешь, они там счастливы? Толстая женушка мельника или женушка торговца, носящая на спине пятилетнего ребёнка. Как думаешь, что их радует?

— Ты что, не слушаешь меня, девочка?

Что есть счастье? Что есть счастье для человека, у которого нет ничего, даже нитки на спине или крови в венах. Смотреть на них так жалко, потому что они — мертвецы. Зачем позволять сердцу биться, зачем Неведомого пугать, что ты никогда не присоединишься к нему, если тебе почти не для чего жить? Счастье и любовь — два острия одного и того же ублюдочного клинка, всегда соединённые. Они не могут существовать друг без друга, так что мужчина должен любить свою жену, но он никогда не может быть доволен своими долгими часами и маленькими результатами.

Чему же должны радоваться простой народ? Большинство из них бедны и неграмотны, почти ничего не знающие о Семерых, кроме россказни добрых септонов. Их жизнь проста, но тяжелее, чем у любого лорд или леди. То, чего им не хватало в придворных скандалах и интригах, они восполняли изнурительным трудом и бесконечной нищетой. Если жатва не удалась, то жители страдали от пустых желудков задолго до того, как их лорды и король узнавали о нехватке. Алисента почувствовала, как у неё скрутило живот, когда ей вдруг пришло в голову, как жалко, должно быть, живут эти маленькие люди своей свободной жизнью.

— Они должны веселиться.

Алисента закусывает губу, откладывая книгу в сторону. Она наклонилась вперёд, свесившись с деревянных перил, и отец подхватил её, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Она провела годы высоко над землёй. (Только однажды она упала, когда ей было лет шесть, и осталась жива только потому, что ее брат Гарт бросился через перила, чтобы поймать её за длинные волосы).

— У них должно быть что-то, что успокаивает и радует их. Ты помнишь ряженых? Помнишь карлика, что рассмешил меня?

Черные глаза отца смотрят на её, огненные и ледяные, слишком суровые. Его глаза всегда темны — от гнева, от печали, от раздумий.

— Ты же знаешь, что я объясняю тебе твое будущее, — отец говорит медленно, чётко, как будто она была простушкой, как будто она была слабоумной, — потому что мне кажется, что ты не понимаешь.

_Безусловно, разумеется_ , думает она. _Просить малую часть и отдавать большую. Я знаю, я понимаю. Всё так, как было всегда. Мужчина берёт — женщина отдаёт_. И кроме того, её вновь тошнит, что нужно использовать Визериса ради манипуляции трона. Визерис — солнечный свет, тёплый и добрый, свет в тьме, такой яркой, что она никогда не хотела покидать её. В некотором смысле она презирала саму себя. В конце концов, рождённый в разврате, в конечном счёте сам будет развращён, и она не отрицает свои пагубные мысли.

Первая пробуждения и у неё, и у отца была заменить королеву Эймму Аррен. Она явилась ей в голову как призыв к власти, как ода силе, намного превосходящей её. Быть королевой — её единственная свобода, её единственный статус. У неё ничего не было, и всё аккуратно балансировало на тонких кончиках пальцев, почти в пределах досягаемости, в пределах её досягаемости. Он был такой тёплый. Так близко, близко.

Несправедливо.

Чувство вины разъедало её изнутри, поглощало каждую мысль, как легко она могла использовать своё притяжение к королю, дабы оказаться у него в постели. Он хороший человек. Хороший человек со всеми искренними намерениями, желающий быть любимым и отдавать народу все свои чувства.

— Ты говоришь так, будто он хочет жениться на мне. А если нет? Что же будет с твоими планами?

— Он смотрит на тебя, а не сквозь. Он уважает твои советы. У вас давно личные аудиенции. Сколько женщин, по-твоему, удостоились такой чести? Сколько человек он держит подле себя? — отец продолжает: — Я уже упоминал об этом, ухаживая за тобой. Даже если он не любит тебя, мужчина может быть убеждён, что любит. Твой дядя уже согласился помочь нам с твоим приданом. Можно вернуть долги позже, и один из твоих братьев, скорее всего Гарт, готов присоединиться к королевской гвардии. У нас богатые союзники. Мы можем убедить тебя, что ты стоишь больше, чем любая другая женщина. Это вопрос ума, метод убеждения.

Алисента отворачивается от него, продолжая смотреть вперёд, пока не успокаивается. Её разум слишком дикий, мысли слишком амбициозные, сердце колотилось о ребра в тревожной мелодии.

— Вертеп, — задумчиво решает Алисента, снова переключая внимание на маленьких кожистых муравьёв с запавшими глазами. Те муравьи, на которых стояли богатые и которых уничтожали. Те, что жили жалкими маленькими жизнями. — Народу нужен вертеп. В Староместе есть один такой, и ты можешь застать множество трупп изо дня в день. Эти люди могут смотреть забавные сцены за гроши, и было бы гораздо дешевле, если труппы останутся на месте.

— О чем ты говоришь? — отец слегка разъярённый, — ты же не… Ты медлительная, да? Я всегда считал тебя сообразительной, но теперь не уверен. Ты игнорируешь все мои советы! Рейнис Таргариен представляет свою одиннадцатилетнюю дочь в качестве потенциальной невесты, и ты ничегошеньки не предпринимаешь!

— Вертеп, — повторяет Алисента. — Я поговорю о нём с королём. Тебе бы понравилось. Я слышала, что во многих труппах есть и кукольники.

***

**106 ЗЭ**

— Лейна Веларион мне понравилась.

Алисента проводит расчёской по нежным локонам принцессы, кивая в такт её словам. Она снова поднимает гребень слоновой кости, протянув его от головы до нижней части спины.

— Значит, встреча была хорошей? Не очень распространённый конец для Веларионов.

— Она старше меня, — замечает принцесса Рейнира. Позади Алисента отчётливо слышит, как рука сира Кристона Коля звенит, словно колокольчики в септе, и она чувствует, как за ней наблюдают. — Всего на несколько лет, но она кажется очень юной.

— И это вас расстроило?

— Нет, — голос Рейниры тусклый и печальный, и хотя она не видит её лица, Алисента уверена, что она хмурится. — Нет, меня это не расстраивает. Мне она нравится… Мы можем подружиться, Алисента, я просто… — девочка глубоко вздыхает и слегка качает головой, не мешая расчёске. — Мне не нужна новая мать. У меня она была, но теперь она с богами.

— Я поняла.

Рейнира продолжает:

— Зачем ему новая жена? Я не понимаю. Твой отец больше не женился, — она поворачивается и глядит на Алисенту. Пальцы трепещут над мягкими прямыми серебряными кудрями, которые в свете свечи отливали золотом. — Почему мой отец должен снова жениться?

— Мой отец — холодный человек, и жена ему не нужна. У него есть книги. Он умён, но несчастлив. Он не будет любить женщину, как бы сильно или мало она ни заботилась о нём, — Алисента не упоминает, что ни одна благородная леди в здравом уме не осмелится выйти замуж за стареющего дурака. Что они могут получить от этого брака?

Нет, её отец был вторым сыном со старшим братом и племянниками. У него не было настоящего положения ни в Староместе, ни в Высокой Башне, даже как у наследника, и, кроме того, у него мало денег. Всё, что принадлежало ему, было связано с его статусом десницы короля, и оно могло быть потеряно, как только король лишит его власти. Отто Хайтауэр, возможно, был вторым по силе человеком в королевстве и он же одним из самых слабых колышков лестницы. Одно неверное движение может сбить его с ног.

— Ваш отец — добрый, мягкий человек, Ваше Высочество. Женщины — великое утешение для добросердечных мужчин, и твой отец заслуживает их больше всего. Жена может быть подругой.

— Но ты же его подруга, Алисента!

— Так и есть. Потому что я очень люблю вашего отца. Но жена — это совсем иная подруга. Она будет королевой, владычицей королевства, и она будет ответственна за его счастье и счастье всего королевства. У короля должна быть королева для порядка двора, для советов и для любви. Вы ведь помните, какую роль играла ваша матушка? Она была прекраснейшей королевой.

Она не упомянула о возможных новых наследников от второй супруги. На деле, она не была уверена в решении Визериса. Принцесса будет подходящей наследницей трона, подумала Алисента. Пришло время взойти на престол женщине. Тем не менее, она не могла себе представить, как девочка воспримет новость, что она может быть заменена наследником-мальчиком.

Рейнира долго обдумывает слова, её лицо стало замкнутым и сморщенным. Так бывало часто, когда она так напряженно думала, и Алисента научилась позволять девочке самой копаться в своих мыслях. Девочка умна и красноречива, и она поддерживала остроту ума Алисенты.

— Если это так, — медленно начинает Рейнира. — Если это так, то я могу понять, зачем нам нужна королева. Но я хочу, чтобы Лейна Веларион стала невестой отца. Она слишком юна для матери, и я не думаю, что она осчастливила бы отца.

Рейнира полностью поворачивается, скрестив ноги. Она пристально смотрит на Алисенту. В темноте комнаты, при свете луны, она выглядела маленькой, но и взрослой. Принцесса Рейнира была мудра.

— Я думаю, что любая королева, которая у нас будет, обязана быть доброй и любящей, без злых намерений или эгоистичной жадности. Она обязана быть верной и равноправной спутницей моего отца.

Широко раскрытые фиолетовые глаза Рейниры впиваются в Алисенту. Почти так же, как если бы ребёнок резала её плоть, срывая кожу с костей, дабы исследовать то, что находилось внутри неё, внутри её души. Или, возможно, это её собственная паранойя.

Было ли это одобрением? Была ли это угроза? Видела ли Рейнира Алисенту изнутри? Видела ли она, как отчаянно амбициозная, эгоистичная женщина хочет отдать себя Визерису ради собственной выгоды? Видела ли она истинную любовь, которую испытывала к Визерису?

— Ты ведь подруга моего отца, не так ли?

— Разумеется, Ваше Высочество, — Алисента смеётся, качая головой. Она расслабляется только тогда, когда Рейнира смеётся в ответ, широко улыбаясь и ласково глядя на неё. — И я ещё ваша подруга, а моя цель — осчастливить всех.

Рейнира удовлетворённо кивает.

***

Она приподнимается из реверанса и юбки трепещут. Едва за ней захлопнулась дверь, как она услышала его голос.

— Твой отец хочет выдать тебя за меня.

Алисента моргает и смотрит на своего компаньона. _О да, я знаю! Я знаю, знаю, потому что он хочет получить этот трон всеми возможными способами, даже через постель_. Но теперь всё кажется неправильным, когда она сталкивается с этим лицом к лицу. Она чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Она виновна в желании, в жажде власти. Только бы он не увидел её вину.

— Он говорит об этом каждый день. Упоминает в разговорах о Лейне Веларион или о той девице Мандерли. Есть где-то даже девушка Аррен для меня, — Визерис выглядит постаревшим, совсем не похожим на свою дочь, которую он последний раз видел много ночей назад. Он полнее, чем она помнит, но это только усиливает её восхищение. Он хороший. Ей плевать на внешность.

— Я прошу прощение, Ваша Светлость. Я знаю, как вы скорбите по королеве Эймме. Это неуместно с его стороны.

Визерис медленно качает головой. Его волосы мерцают.

— Мне советуют жениться на стольких разных девушках. Но я мало с кем из них встречался. Как я узнаю, что они мне нравятся? — он долго смотрит на кресло напротив, и Алисента понимает, чего он от неё хочет. Она переступает порог и садится перед ним. — Я буду возражать, однако я хочу полюбить свою супругу. Определённо не Лейну Веларион. Я не могу спать с девочкой того же возраста, что и моя собственная дочь. Она всего лишь дитя.

— Что ж, я уверена, что Мандерли послужит тебе хорошей женой.

Визерис вздыхает:

— Я хочу не просто какую-то девушку, Алисента. Я хочу тебя, — он смотрит на неё тёмными, удушающими фиолетовыми глазами, которые всегда очаровывали её гораздо сильнее, чем она думала. — Народ обожают тебя за театр. Это была прекрасная идея, поднявшая дух в городе и давшая им новое чувство цели. Ты хорошая, Алисента, и моя самая близкая подруга. Я люблю тебя.

Она не знает, что сказать. Она хочет замолчать. Её слова испортят этот момент, испортят всё. _Нет! Нет! Я эгоистка! Я хочу стать королевой, как когда-то мой отец хотел стать десницей. А что, если я безумна? Не люби меня!_ Но остальная её часть трепещет, согревается, приходит в экстаз, потому что именно этого она и хотела. Этот миг её первая секунда свободы. Он любит её.

— Мне нужно знать, что ты тоже любишь меня. Мне не нужно влияние твоего отца. Не сейчас, не сегодня. Если мы поженимся, я хочу, чтобы это было потому, что ты хотела меня, а не из-за договорённости. Я был бы настоящим придурком, если бы решил, что ты будешь моей.

Если бы её отец был здесь, он бы снял с неё платье и отдал Визерису прямо сейчас, не раздумывая. Он достаточно расчётлив и понял бы, что это его лучший выбор власти. Визерис может отослать десницу, но отослать жену? Отца только здесь, и принцессы Рейниры тоже. Они одни, а он пристально смотрит на неё.

Она смотрит в ответ.

— Ты хочешь жениться по любви?

Её мать вышла замуж по любви. Алисента слишком хорошо помнит ту историю, как её мать призналась о любви лорду Тиреллу и он согласился выдать её в жёны. Они познакомились на турнире. Отто Хайтауэр стоял в стороне, пока леди Хелейна Тирелл не пригласила его на танец. С того момента всё стало историей.

— Ничего страшного, если ты меня не любишь, — шепчет Визерис, хоть она видит глубокую печаль в его взгляде. — Тебе вовсе не обязательно любить меня. Ты была бы не первой женщиной, вышедшей замуж из-за титула. По крайней мере, ты будешь счастлива. Я лучше женюсь на женщине, которую знаю и люблю, чем на незнакомке.

Нет. Нет. Алисента бросилась вперёд и схватила его за руки.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она, и миллион значений слова льется из неё, как вино из разбитой бочки. — Я знаю. Я люблю тебя больше, чем я люблю саму себя. Больше, чем… — <i>Деймона</i>, но она замолкает. Она замолкает, потому что это может быть неправдой, и она не хочет начинать с лжи. Она не уверена ни в чём. — Я люблю тебя. И я хочу выйти за тебя замуж.

И он улыбается. Он улыбается, потому что это у него получается лучше всего. Визерис Первый, был добром, тёплом и огнём в очаге в морозную ночь.

А Алисента — эгоистичная, жадная темень, но вдруг она забылась. Она забылась, потому что Визерис освещает её уродливые и амбиционные части.

Он делает её лучше.

— Я пошлю воронов объявить о нашей свадьбе, — взволнованно объявляет Визерис. — Я хочу, чтобы лорды рыдали, узнав, что самая красивая женщина в мире обручена!

Алисента всё смеётся и смеётся.

(И плачет в ту ночь от ужаса и радости).

***

_Алисента,_

_Я не поверю, что это правда, что ты хочешь оставить меня ради моего брата. Гонец явился к нам с новостью. Знаешь ли ты, что сделала? Сколько крови пролилось, когда я хлестал этого мальчика. Это не может быть правдой._

_Если ты выйдешь за моего брата, потеряешь мою любовь. И если ты потеряешь мою великую любовь, она вполне может превратиться в величайшую ненависть, которую ты когда-либо узнаешь. Считай, что ты предупреждена. С моим сердцем никто не должен играться._

_Твоя любовь,_

_Деймон Таргариен, принц Драконьего камня_.

Прочитав до конца, Алисента бросает письмо в огонь. Пусть ненавидит её! Что с собой несёт ненависть для счастливой невесте?

***

**Свадьба**

Сидя рядом с мужем, Алисента машет рукой своему новому двору со всей грацией королевы, сложив пальцы так, словно держит в ладони нежный цветок. Рейнира стоит рядом с ней, разливая вино.

— Дочь, — нежно проговаривает она, наклоняясь ближе и целует розовую щеку принцессы. — Иди танцевать! Наслаждайся праздником.

Рейнира улыбается.

— Хорошо, _матушка_ , — она отворачивается, отставляя кувшин с вином. Она исчезает в вихре блестящих волос и красных юбок, зовя сира Кристона Коля. Рядом с ней Визерис крепче сжимает её руку. Он подносит её бледные пальцы к губам, и по спине у неё пробегают мурашки.

— Ты такая красивая, супруга моя, — шепчет ей Визерис, и в его прекрасных глазах светится веселье. Она смеётся, шокированная, как он заставляет её живот гореть, как он заставляет её хотеть всё больше и больше.

В её волосы вплетены розы. Цветы, пришитые к её платью в подарок от дома Тиреллов и последняя песнь её матери. (Матери, которой здесь не было, которая не направляла её на свадьбе, не советовала ей, что делать в первую брачную ночь. Матери, по которой её сердце постоянно болело).

Платье Алисенты из зелёного шелка. В конце концов, зелёный цвет её глаз, цвет моря, цвет прекрасного платья матери, украшенного изысканной белой отделкой в день пятых именин Алисенты, цвет подаренной королевой Алисанной ткани, цвет мечты матери, цвет лент в волосах.

Любимый цвет её мужа.

Ее отец кланяется ей, подходя к столу, сидящему высоко на возвышении:

— Ваша Светлость, — его глаза горят мыслью. — Королева Алисента.

— Отец.

Алисента отводит от него взгляд и смотрит на брата Гавейна. Он маячил рядом с Королевской гвардией, стоявшей в дальнем конце зала, и она глубоко хмурится. Ей неприятно смотреть, как он говорит с ними с таким блеском в глазах.Она больше всего боялась, что Гавейн присоединится к ним. Пусть не он, а из старших братьев!

Она отворачивается, когда отец обходит стол и останавливается позади неё. Отто Хайтауэр наклоняется к её уху, откидывает в сторону густо заплетенные каштановые волосы и шепчет:

— Ты хорошо справилась, — его голос звучит тошнотворно сладко и нежно, как будто он действительно был просто преданным отцом, взволнованным на свадьбе своего ребёнка. — Вся эта свадьба чудесна. Мы не станем упоминать, как Веларионы пренебрежительно относятся к нам и не явились сюда, но мы будем помнить.

Алисента держит свою улыбку яркой и совершенным. Она переводит взгляд на каждый знакомые лордов и леди и либо машет рукой, либо склоняет голову в знак признательности.

— Следующая настоящая битва — сын, — отец говорит ласково, почти задумчиво. — У твоей матери родились близнецы с первой попытки! Ты обязана сделать всё возможное, дабы дать трону наследника.

Её голос тихий и низкий:

— А как же юная принцесса Рейнира, отец? Раньше ты поддерживал её притязания.

Визерис встаёт, быстро целует её и идёт к танцующей дочери. Принцесса снова помахивает ему рукой, поворачиваясь на каблуках, широко раскрыв глаза и сияя. Отец подождал, пока он окончательно не исчез.

— Когда ты станешь матерью, ты поймёшь, что хочешь лучшего для своих детей, — он звучит торжественно и серьёзно. — Ты поймёшь.

Алисента молчит.

— Наслаждайся своей первой брачной ночью, моя милая.


	4. Любуясь мной, слёзы сладкой любви проливая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> название - стихотворение Энн Тейлор, "My Mother", перевод Э. Саргсяна

**Конец 106 ЗЭ**

В миг ей сопутствует удача, а в миг она полная неудачница. Ей повезло подняться наверх, сидеть подле трона, за которым отец планировал стоять, она в добром здравии, народ любит её в ответ, её любил и любить замечательный муж ( _король! король!_ ). Но судьба никогда не благоволит только женщине, не предлагая ей жестокий вкус жизни. У неё нет матери, направляющей её, зато есть ярый отец с амбициями и человека за морем, ненавидящий её за неверную любовь и неуместную привязанность.

Рядом с удачливой Алисентой целая армия повитух, каждая из них была более опытной и могла похвастаться большим количеством живорожденных и здоровых матерей, чем предыдущие. Ей повезло, что за ней ухаживают три мейстера. _Ох, удача, удача, дарованная мне Матерью!_

Повитухи и мейстеры в конце концов не нужны, хотя с ними она чувствует себя в большей безопасности. (Впрочем, ей не следует переоценивать их. Королеву Эймму окружали столько же повитух и мейстеров, но она умерла молниеносно в горячке). Все молитвы, все дни в септе, где она склонила голову в молитве Матери, к Отцу, к своей собственной матери Хелейне Тирелл за силу в родах, все они были услышаны.

Нет, нет, не на всё есть ответ. Она молилась о легких родах и здоровой дочери. Алисента мечтала о ней, о маленькой девочке. Её Хелейна Таргариен с большими блестящими зелёными глазами, лицом Тирелла и сладкими серебристыми кудрями. Она молилась, дабы маленькая девочка родилась здоровой, красивой, полной и совершенной.

Удачливая Алисента Хайтауэр родила легко. Всего через два часа после хлынувших вод, она родила ребёнка четырьмя сильными толчками. Боль — ужасная, новая и тревожащая, разрывающая её на части и хоронящая целиком. Она желала, чтобы мать держала её за руку.

Повитухи шептались о даре Матери, _благословение Матери королеве! В жизни не застала таких быстрых родов!_ Для Алисенты дар оказался пустым. Она молилась и молилась за здоровую маленькую девочку. Здоровая маленькая девочка. Её Хелейна, память о матери, потерянной так рано.

И всё, что она получила — это здоровый сын.

Ох, удача, у удачливой Алисенты родился сын.

***

Сыновья не принадлежат матерям, совсем нет. Колокола звенят и звенят за дверями, народ приветствуют рождение принца и здоровье их возлюбленной королевы. Алисента же чувствует себя полностью наполненной и полностью опустошенной, смотря вниз на эту вещицу, которую она родила.

Толстый, с крупными щеками мальчик. Румяный, как яблоко, и пышный, с влажными глазами, без единого волоска на голове, с крошечным носиком Тирелла. Завёрнутый в красную ткань, он на время затих, хотя кричал при своём рождении. Он впервые вздохнул и ответил криком, соперничающим воем славных драконов на войне. Тот же крик, услышанный Эйгоном Завоевателем в полёте, яростный, крепкий и постоянный.

Сила Алисенты исходила от крика этого маленького яйцеголового мальчика. Она словно переродилась сильной, с сотнями стали в душе и горящим огнём в венах.

В её мальчике не было ничего от отца, только от неё. Сыновья не принадлежат своим матерям, они принадлежат миру. Они принадлежат своим отцам, дедам, имени своей семьи, чести своих прошлых и будущих поколений. Но этот мальчик принадлежит ей. Он похож на неё и на её мать, как будто вся её испорченная и гнилая часть стерта в этом мальчике. Всё, что было испорчено в ней, было невинно в этом ребёнке, созданного ею. Ребёнок похож на неё, однако он лучше её.

И вот она прижимает его к груди, нянчит сама. Сама мысль о том, что проклятая кормилица Уилла прикасается к её сыну, приводит её в ужас и ярость. Чужая женщина, прикоснувшаяся к её мальчику, принадлежащему Алисенте, привела бы её в такое первобытное неистовство, что только зверь мог бы полностью понять её. Он был её единственным хорошим в этом мире, единственным дорогим.

Визерис хочет, чтобы она дала ему имя. _Только ты выбираешь мальчику или девочку имя. Ты привела дитя в мир и имеешь право_. Она тут же вспоминает о своём любимым Джейхейрисе. Он был миротворцем, хорошим человеком, и он был её семьей во всём, кроме по крови. Она была его дочерью и служила ему с того самого момента, как появилась при дворе совсем юной девочкой. Он видел её от сопящего ребёнка, оплакивающего свою мать без единой грации, до волевой женщины с горящими глазами и умной улыбкой. Она была обязана ему больше, ведь он учил её жизни и смерти, любви и потере, тысяче историй с тысячью моральных принципов.

Король Джейхейрис был всей её жизнью, как и теперь ребёнок, этот уродливый краснолицый ребёнок, похожий на неё. Он был её счастьем и горем, её причиной и целью.

Но боль, утрата слишком свежи в её сознании и сердце. Прошло уже лет пять, если быть точным, а ей всё ещё казалось, что всего несколько мгновений назад трепещущее сердцебиение замерло в её руках, его дыхание остановилось, когда она прервала чтение. Почитание его доводило бы её до слез каждый раз, когда она произносила имя сын. Она не может заставить себя наречь его Джейхейрисом.

Как называют ребёнка? Как её собственная мать могла придумать её имя? Иля Гавейна? Или Гарта, или…

Она смотрит на него, на своего сына.

_Эйгон_ , решает она. Эйгон Завоеватель был её вечным другом на протяжении многих лет, его истории запечатлелись в её душе после того, как она прочитала их маленькому Гавейну и Джейхейриск. Во времена тьмы и страха она вдохновлялась книгами, написанные о нём, о его сёстрах. Он был её другом, хотя и не знал её и никогда не встркчал. Девочкой она мечтала прикоснуться к Балериону Чёрному Ужаса, встретиться с Эйгоном и его сёстрами.

Эйгон Таргариен — её сын.

И это пугает её невероятно. Дочь, дочь, о которой она молилась, не будет иметь никакой ценности. Не больше, чем кто-либо другой в мире. Дочь будет иметь меньше прав на трон, чем принцесса Рейнира, поэтому её угроза и принцессе, и Деймону будет уменьшена.

Однако сейчас это было просто невозможно. Её ребенок, её мальчик, был здесь, и она ничего не могла превратить его во что-то, что больше соответствовало бы её планам. <i>Боги, зачем мне понадобился сын?</i> Как будто Боги смеялись над ней, будто видели её уродство души и слабость ума, и они знали, насколько жадным и жестоким может быть её сердце, поэтому они дали ей новое орудие. Наследник престола, только если Визерис откажется от своей дочери. И уж конечно, у него не было никаких намерений… С какой стати?

Его маленькая бледная тень, несомненно, станет прекрасной королевой. Все лорды королевства уже поклялись ей в верности как наследнице престола. Они будут защищать её права наследования. Мало того, Рейнира заняла место чашницы своего отца, прислуживая ему за столом, на турнирах и при дворе. Видеть его, значит, видеть её. Она всегда была с ним. Алисента предположила, что когда её не было вблизи, обычно он присоединился к своей королеве в постели.

Уже опасаясь головной боли, Алисента прижимается губами к нежному, как лепесток, лбу сына. Её отец будет вне себя от радости при его рождении, уже замышляя посадить мальчика на трон, и она будет слушать его с того момента, как он придёт на встречу с Эйгоном.

Пусть явится! Ничто не могло привести её с семи небес, ибо у неё сын. Ребёнок! Её ребёнок, её наследие, её надежды!

— Мир будет бездумным и жестоким, милый мальчик. И нас окружат жадные стервятники, — шепчет она сыну. — Но мы это выдержим, да?

***

— Его покои будут чистить каждое утро и каждую ночь, — твердо приказывает Алисента Джейн Кью, упрямо шагая к своим покоям. У неё на руках её толстый и весёлый ребёнок зевнул, мягко шлепнув розовыми губами.

Идущая сзади Джейн Кью отчаянно закивала, жестом приказав леди Дженис Талли следовать за ней быстрее и взять слова королевы на заметку. Улыбка тронула губы, и Алисента почувствовала себя настоящей королевой.

— Когда мальчик зарыдает, его приведут ко мне, если, конечно, я не буду при дворе или когда король придёт ко мне на ночь. Если же его никак не успокоить молоком, а чем-то другим, ты объяснишь об этом няню. Если я чем-то занята или не в настроении, попросишь Уиллу.

— Да, Ваша Светлость, — поспешно отвечает Джейн Кью сладким, как колокольчик, голоском. Она спешит за своей королевой и юбки её развеваются. С широкой улыбкой Алисента ускоряет шаг, грациозная с укороченными юбками. Пусть они считают её элегантной и способной.

— Его простыни тоже будут менять каждое утро и каждую ночь. Лишь свежее, чистое бельё коснётся принца, понимаешь, Дженис?

Голос девушки Талли тёплый и задумчивый:

— Да, Ваша Светлость. Свежее бельё.

— Отлично, — Алисента останавливается, задержавшись у дверей, ведущих наружу, в покои десницы, покои её отца. Она останавливается, делает глубокий вдох и улыбается своему мальчику. Большие фиалковые глаза сонно моргают в ответ, крохотные руки сжимаются в кулак. — Перед тем, как передать ему игрушки, необходимо их мыть. Я желаю, чтобы его игрушки почистили перед тем, как отдать ему. И только несколько женщин станут сопровождать его, включая вас обоих. Джейн, как его нянька, я многого жду от тебя.

— Я польщена, Ваша Светлость.

Алисента мягко улыбается:

— Нет, это не лесть. Это будет тяжёлая работа и ты будешь вести хозяйство с служанками и дамами, но я уверена, что твой отец в восторге. Мой отец был бы рад, если бы мне, девочке, дали такую должность, — она кладёт руку на плечо девушки. — У меня очень мало дам, понравившихся мне, но ты и леди Дженис среди них. Я возношу вас так высоко, что вы будете сопровождать принца. Я очень ценю вас обоих. Когда он подрастёт, мы будем чаще встречаться.

Улыбка леди Джейн Кью яркая и веселая, и она кивает.

— Я правда польщена, Ваша Светлость. Не столь за мой дом или моего положения при дворе. Нужно действительно доверять, чтобы позволить своему сыну быть в объятиях и заботе другой женщины.

Алисента склоняет голову, на её лице появляется легкая улыбка. <i>Я не доверяю</i>, — холодно думает она, потому что она не доверяла никому при дворе, кроме мужа, младшего брата и иногда отца. Страх. Ей было страшно выпускать сына из объятий, потому что она боялась. Она боялась Деймона Таргариена, ненавидящий её с силой, горящей в его жилах. Она боялась амбиции отца за сына, за Гавейна, собирающийся принести клятву, за себя и свою семью. Если её любят, если её сына любят придворные, тогда они в безопасности. А если нет, возникает серьёзная опасность.

Джейн будет любить его и Дженис Талли тоже, потому что как можно смотреть на этого милого толстого ребёнка и не влюбиться до глубины души в его розовые губки, когда они улыбаются, и в его прекрасные фиалковые глаза, и в его добродушный плач? Они будут любить его, как любят его служанки, и тогда за ними последует двор. Страх двигал Алисентой, и она часто боялась.

— Я не думаю, что мы пойдем этим путём, — решает Алисента, поправляя мальчика на руках. — Отцу придётся подождать, пока Эйгон подрастёт, дабы увидеть его. Я не допущу его в эти грязные покои, не убедившись, что у отца есть время даже повидаться с ним, — и кроме того, она чувствует себя ужасно из-за этого, совершенно ужасно. Ибо Алисента жестока и страшна, и она уже слышит шепот его жадности в своих ушах. _Ваша Светлость_ , промолвит она в минуты их уединения. _Ваша Светлость, вы, разумеется, не смеете не называть своего сына наследником. Трон достаётся сыну, Ваша Светлость_. И тогда Визерис обращал свой солнечный свет к серым небесам.

Алисента этого не хотела. Она влюбилась в теплоту и добрую улыбку своего короля. Опечалить его, значит, разбить ей сердце.

— Эйгону понравится свежий воздух. Идёмте в сад.

И когда она идёт, её дамы следуют за ней. Следуют за ней. Ибо она была королевой, истинной королевой.

Но она не чувствует себя в безопасности.

***

— Будь очень осторожна с ним, — мягко и ласково произнёс король. Его руки направляют хватку дочери на её младшего брата.

Алисента сидит напротив них с бокалом вина в руках, наблюдая за происходящим с ужасающей ясностью. Если он упадёт, если он рухнет или скатится, она не уверена, что сможет поймать его вовремя, но она попытается. Её пальцы крепко сжимают бокал, и она чувствует, как они немеют от её хватки.

— Он похож на тебя, отец, — мягко молит Рейнира с улыбкой. Визерис смотрит на мальчика, кивая в знак согласия.

— Да. У него мой нос.

_Нет!_ Алисенте хочется закричать. _Нет, у него нос Тирелла! У него нос моей мамы. Он похож на меня. Он мой!_ Она не кричит и не плачет, не просит у них покаяния и не прощает их за промах. Эти чувства принадлежат ей и только ей, и ими нельзя так свободно делиться с окружающими. Алисента молчит, потягивает вино онемевшими руками и делает вид, что оно не щиплет ей сердце.

Рейнира продолжает:

— Думаешь, он станет септоном? Или мейстером?

— Я ещё не уверен, моя милая Рей. Он слишком мал, чтобы знать, кем он станет. — Визерис задумчиво прищелкивает языком, и Алисента наблюдает, как он проводит пальцем по лицу мальчика. — Мне кажется, я вижу в нём крохотного воина, маленького свирепого зверька. Знаешь, что, когда он родился, я слышал у дверей, как он плакал? Крик воина!

Алисента закрывает глаза, позволяя его словам мягко скользить по её коже, словно легкому ветерку. Да, муж сидел снаружи её покоев со своей королевской гвардией и ближайшими спутниками. Он был испуган и уже потерял жену из-за родов. Мужчина не мог находиться в покоях женщины во время её родов, но мало что можно было сказать, если он захотел оставаться непосредственно за пределами покоев. Она чувствовала себя невообразимо любимой, когда муж так нежно заботился о ней. Непривычно было думать, что её жизнь так дорого стоит ему, что много лет назад она и представить себе не могла, что ею кто-то дорожит. Было что-то в его присутствии, что выжигало её тревоги, страхи, сомнения в себе и мучительные тёмные мысли. Казалось, он действительно был первым утренним светом, маяком силы для неё, потому что она никогда не была любима и не любила никого так сильно, как Визериса.

Её глаза, должно быть, оставались закрытыми гораздо дольше, чем она думала, потому что вскоре они распахиваются от того, что её собственная рука падает.

— Алиса, — тихо зовёт Визерис, — ты устала, любовь моя?

Улыбка Алисенты довольная и натренированная, отработанная нейтральность.

— Управление двором и воспитание детей могут быть обременительными, лорд-супруг, но я в порядке, — она повернула голову к дочери. — Рейнира, тебе нравится твой новый брат?

Она задумчиво напевает:

— Очень, матушка.

Рейнира крепче прижимает его к себе, так осторожно поворачивая его. В маленьком кулачке сына виднеется коса её дочери, та же прическа великой королевы Висеньи. (Хотя она уверена, что Висенья никогда не носила в волосах весёлых желтых лент).

— Я клянусь защищать его, и когда я стану королевой, я сделаю его своей десницей, потому что рядом с каждой девочкой должен быть братец. У тебя ведь есть брат, правда, матушка? Мальчик с веснушками? Он твой друг?

Алисента улыбается при упоминании милого Гавейна, старательно отбрасывая в сторону своё чувство катастрофы от слов Рейниры. Если бы отец услышал такие слова из уст ребёнка, если бы он хоть на мгновение подумал, что, возможно, его внуку будет передан Железный трону, это очень быстро превратилось бы в жалкое положение. Алисента решает в этот самый момент оставаться абсолютно нейтральной в этом вопросе, если только что-то в будущем не убедит её так или иначе. Даже будучи ребёнком, Рейнира ценит своего брата, и она обещает ему жизнь власти у своего трона. Как десница королевы, Эйгон будет таким же, как её отец, стоя за троном, а не сидя на ней. Кукольникам, кукловодам должно быть место в театре и место при дворе! Это не была несчастливая жизнь, хотя и очень утомительное. Алисента хочет, чтобы её сын стал королем, но она готова согласиться ради своей доброй дочери и ради собственной мирной жизни сына. Сделав врагом свою дочь, когда её сын ещё плачущий младенец, она только разрушила бы всё.

Алисента будет ждать своего часа. Она успокоится. Она останется нейтральной.

Если повезет, решение её многочисленных проблем с укладкой найдется само собой, и она сможет обрести великий покой.

— Ах да, мой младший брат Гавейн, дочь моя.

— Ты его очень любишь?

Алисента встает, придвигаясь ближе к супругу и его детям. Она опускается на колени рядом с тощими коленями дочери и смотрит на младенца, держащего в руке косу сестры. Он не дергал его, но угроза постоянно присутствовала. Это казалось метафорой его собственного положения в жизни. Он был слишком юн, дабы бороться за трон, но он мог бы. Он мог бы вечно крепко держать сестру за волосы.

— Когда я потеряла свою мать, как ты не так давно, я взяла на себя заботу о братике. Он был всего лишь мальчиком. Ему едва миновало девять именин. Знаешь, что я сделала?

Рейнира молча покачала головой. Её глаза темнеют от любопытства, и она наклоняется вперёд, будто могла услышать и узнать больше.

— Я позаботилась, чтобы у него была подходящая одежда, и я убедилась, что он знает, что его молитвы требуют больше удачи от Семеро, чем от большинства. Я прижимала его к себе и яростно защищала, потому что в этом мире у нас были мы. Мне пришлось простить много обид и со многим мириться, но он всё ещё моей крови, поэтому я обязана терпеть это. Знаешь, почему я вам всё рассказываю?

— Нет, матушка.

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты поклялась мне кое в чём, Рейнира. Ты должна поклясться всегда любить своего брата. Поклянись мне, что если он потеряет свою мать слишком рано, ты будешь вести его терпеливо и с большой осторожностью. Поклянись мне, что ты простишь ему обиды, нанесенные тебе, даже в самых худших ситуациях. Даже если то, что он делает, непростительно, ты найдёшь способ всё уладить. Потому что ты его старшая сестра, и поэтому ты направляешь его.

Фиолетовые глаза Рейниры блестят на свету, по-детски широко раскрытые и удивительно важные.

— Я клянусь, — говорит она без колебаний, улыбаясь брату на руках.

Эйегон тут же решает дёрнуть сестру за косу.

***

**207 ЭЗ**

Алисента довольна.

Или, по крайней мере, она была довольна до тех пор-

Который сейчас час? Она перевела взгляд на окно справа от своих покоев. Солнце было примерно в середине, значит, был полдень. Ещё не наступил полдень, когда отец решил ворваться в её покои, оскорбительно разглагольствуя об упрямстве Визериса и его дотовской вере.

— Он не хочет меня слушать! Он не будет слушать!

— Правда?

Алисента опускается на колени и щекочет пухлую шею сына, пока тот не отходит от неё. Он спотыкается и с трудом пробирается к стулу в футе от неё, радостно смеётся над своим достижением и ковыляет обратно к ней.

— Ты вообще слушаешь меня, Алисента?

Алисента выпрямляет спину, бросая на него испепеляющий взгляд. Он всегда грубил ей, ругал за то, что она не сводила глаз с неба, с окружающего мира, с собственного сына.

— Маленький мой мальчик, милый мой сынок! — игриво пропела она, вновь щекоча мальчика. Он визжит, радостно хлопая её по рукам и подпрыгивая на носках. — Я буду любить тебя на Драконьем камне. В Пентосе, даже в Бандаллоне!

— Ма-ма, — медленно выплевывает её мальчик, но тут же прыгает к ней в объятия, когда дед с грохотом швыряет книги на письменный столик в углу комнаты Алисенты. Она не вздрагивает, просто прижимает лицо сына к своей груди, и её глаза сужаются, когда она поворачивается к нему. У него вырывается приглушенное сопение.

— Ты его напугал, — ледяным тоном произносит Алисента. — Я слышу тебя, но мне нечего сказать по этому поводу. Что же мне ответить тогда?

Чёрные глаза Отто Хайтауэра горели гневом, как густая смола, и он смотрел на неё так, словно она была ниже его. Как будто он сам был королём Семи Королевств, а она — простой дерзкая служанкой. Её подбородок поднимается, как и грудь, и она смотрит на него презрительным взглядом женщины. Тот же самый взгляд, который, как она понимает, ей подарит Деймон Таргариен, если она когда-нибудь увидит его снова.

— Я не могу понять, как ты… — он кипит, его слюна летит в ее сторону. Алисента вскакивает одним быстрым движением, закидывая сына на бедро. Щелчком пальца она заставляет Алин Бисбери благоразумно покинуть комнату вместе со своей личной охраной. Шелк её платьев развевается вместе с ней, как крылья. Её пальцы тянутся, чтобы коснуться его груди.

— Ты будешь молчать, — медленно произносит Алисента. — Я не знаю, с кем, по-твоему, ты говоришь, но я Алисента Таргариен, жена Визериса Первого и мать его детей. А ты, отец, десница короля, но понимаешь ли ты, кто я? Ты можешь быть его рука, но я его жена. И я отрежу ему руку, если понадобится. У него же есть вторая. Теперь ты будешь молчать. Ты будешь слушать меня.

Её отец замолкает. То ли от шока, вызванного её вспышкой, то ли для того, чтобы дать себе еще одну минуту передышки. Она не знает. Но с бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем и неудержимо дрожащими под платьем ногами Алисента говорит быстро, прежде чем он прерывает её. Храбрость никогда не была одним из её многочисленных талантов. Она всегда знала, когда нужно замолчать перед отцом, чтобы не столкнуться с его гневом и вспыльчивостью.

— Ты как-то сказал мне, что был бы рад мне, даже если б у тебя вовсе не было сыновей. Ты сказал, что я умная девочка. «Ты вовсе не нежный цветок. Ты крепкая каменная башня», ты так и сказал, — смех Алисенты короткий и холодный. — И ты был прав. Я не вежливая. Я сильная. Я умная девочка, и ты должен быть доволен мной. Мой мальчик ещё не отнят от груди, а ты уже думаешь о его коронации. О его правлении, о его будущей королеве, о его будущем.

— Как и положено его матери-

Её голос гремит:

— Молчать!

Его губы плотно закрывается, что в свою очередь в витую насмешкой. Кулаки сжимаются, но он не бьёт её. Раз или два он позволял наказывать Алименту, но никогда не бил её как девочку. Теперь он не будет бить её как женщину, потому что бить королеву — это измена. Это смерть.

— Ты считаешь меня глупой. Но это не так. Я терпелива и политически настроена в отличии от тебя. Если я буду настаивать на его притязаниях так рано, его враги разорвут его на части. Младенец не может защитить себя, и Эйгон не может вырасти в таких условиях. И кроме того, правят законы. Это была бы катастрофа

Его густые брови поднимаются.

— Какие именно законы?

— Законы Алисанны, отец. Я уверена, ты знаешь его лучше. Он подтверждает право старшего ребёнка наследовать имущество, титулы и имущество покойного отца. Он также запрещает мужчине лишать наследства детей своей первой жены как своих наследников, поэтому он не может сначала дать свои титулы более поздним детям. Закон не определяет, должен ли старший ребёнок первой жены быть сыном или дочерью, поэтому по закону короля Джейхейриса Рейнира — законная наследница Железного Трона. Неужели ты думаешь, что Рейнира и её сторонники не воспользуются этим против нас?

Отец преувеличенно громко выдыхает:

— Ох, дочь моя, ты глупая девчонка. Ты говоришь о том, что ты королева, леди королевства, и всё ещё ничего не знаешь. Законы, — медленно произносит Отто Хайтауэр, словно она снова была простушкой. — Законы издают короли. А короли могут избавиться от законов, если их правильно убедить. Они могут делать всё, что захотят.

Она прищуривается.

— Эти законы защищают всех женщин королевства. Даже низкорожденных. Ты хочешь избавиться от этих законов, дабы твой внук мог сидеть на сверкающем троне, а ты мог стоять за ним. Даже если это причинит боль тем бедным женщинам.

Отец слегка пожимает плечами:

— Мужчины должен делать то, что он должен для своей семьи. Жертвы должны быть принесены.

— Но не я. Это не та королева, какой я буду. Ты сражаешься за трон в одиночку.

***

Джейн Кью проводит расческой по длинным мышино-каштановым волосам.

— И он так легко заснул, Ваша Светлость, что можно было подумать, будто его поцеловала сама Матерь.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Алисента. — Хорошо, я довольна.

Но её ум был тяжелым, а мысли — ядовитыми и рассеянными.

— Джейн, кто твоя мать?

Джейн даже не останавливается.

— Элис Костейн, миледи, младшая сестра лорда Костейна.

— Она была первой или второй супругой?

— Третьей.

— Значит, у тебя братья и сёстры?

— Два брата и три сестры.

Алисента чувствует, как глубоко затягивается узел в её волосах, наклоняется к нему, пока не стало больно и думает.

— Ты мало что унаследуешь.

— Верно, Ваша Светлость.

Алисента вздыхает:

— Вот почему тебя послали ко мне, так что ты встаёшь вместе со мной. Если бы я была к тебе благосклоннее, тебе бы многое дали… Нет, нет, не извиняйся. Мой отец сделал то же самое. Я пытаюсь понять свой народ, Джейн. Посмотрите на маленького Алина Бисбери, правнука мастера монет, лорда Лимана. Его отца звать Аланом, представь себе! Делить имя с отцом, измененное всего на одну букву, — она сама завязывает ленты своей ночной рубашки, теребя эту дурацкую ткань. Её лепет часто выдавал её нервозность, её беспокойство. Ещё большие страхи и всепоглощающие мысли терзали разум. Когда она была с Джейхейрисом, она читала, чтобы не начать лепетать.

— Это очень странно, Ваша Светлость.

— Джейн, остановись.

Джейн остановилась. Алисента развернулась на стуле из полированного дерева и посмотрела на свою любимую даму. Девушка послушно опустилась на колени, глядя на неё сквозь тонкие ресницы и ожидая приказаний.

— Ты была хорошо образована? Многие вообще не утруждают себя обучением своих девочек, тем более пятого ребёнка.

— Меня учили музыке, танцам и немного высокому валирийскому. Большая часть моего образования была посвящена рукоделию и ведению домашнего хозяйства.

Алисента надолго задумывается.

— Не могла бы ты рассказать мне немного истории?

— Я могу попытаться, Ваша Светлость, — Джейн предлагает в ответ, поворачивая её в сторону, как будто это должно помочь ей лучше запомнить какие-либо уроки вообще.

— Расскажи мне о королеве Висеньи.

Джейн улыбается от лёгкого вопроса. Она начинает болтать о знаменитой королеве:

— Королева Висенья была воительницей, известной не столько своей красотой, сколько умением сражаться. Она была таким же воином, как и её муж, король Эйгон.

— А Рейнис?

— Прекрасная королева со своим двором, полным ряженых и музыкантов. Мне говорили, она летала чаще брата и сестры на своей драконице, кхм, Вхагар.

— Мераксес. Вхагар принадлежала Висеньи.

— Прощу прощение.

Алисента отмахивается от неё.

— Как насчёт следующей королевы? Алисса Веларион?

Проходит достаточно много времени, прежде чем она заговорила. Растерянность и разочарование пробегают по лицу девушки, а её большие глаза сужаются.

— Она, — медленно и неубедительно начинает Джейн. — Она… Королева Алисса желала быть любимой двором. Она хотела, дабы её двором восхищались и хвалили его?

Довольная Алисента широко улыбается.

— Именно. Так кто же теперь королева после неё? Жена Мейгора?

— У него их было несколько, верно? Но первая из них… Она была Хайтауэр, как и вы! Она умерла бездетной, я это знаю. А потом Алис Харровей, её замучила до смерти третья королева. Тианна была колдуньей. Следующей была королева Элинор, давшая жизнь чудовище. У Джейн Вестерлинг тоже был ужасно изуродованный ребёнок. И Рейна, но я почти ничего о ней не знаю. Я не знаю ничего ни одной из них.

— Тогда я дам тебе более легкий вариант. Королева Алисанна.

— Её любили все, как знатные, так и крестьяне. Она устраивала суды с женщинами, чтобы выслушать их жалобы, и была известна своим терпением, красотой, драконицей и охотничьими способностями. Но я знаю её из-за её милосердия!

— Правильно, — Алисента поднимает лицо Джейн и смотрит на неё. — Я уже два года королева, но чем я буду известна? Я должна решить, какой королевой стану. Я хочу быть такой же доброй, как Алисанна, и такой же пугающей, как Висенья, но с таким же величественным двором, как Рейнис.

Джейн удивленно моргает.

— Но, миледи, вы не можете стать известны чертами предыдущих королев. Рейнис весёлая, Висенья свирепая и Алисанна добрая. Вы не в силах быть королевой Алисентой веселой, свирепой и доброй.

— Ты права, — Алисента размышляет. — Тогда я стану Алисентой Мирной.

***

Услышав, как Визерис шепчет что-то их сыну на высоком валирийском, она осознаёт, как мало знает этот язык.

Услышав, как Рейнира говорит на нём, Алисента испытывает невообразимый страх, что не сможет понять ничего. (Она не хотела никаких секретов в этих стенах, никаких шепчущих слов, которые она не могла понять, ничего вообще, что могло бы бросить вызов).

_Ты научишься, мой милый маленький летний цветок, если начнёшь тратить время на чтения каждый день_ , прошептала мать ей в волосы, держа на коленях книгу с непонятными словами. _Легче выучивать слава при чтении, а лишь затем проговаривать их_. Но, конечно же, Алисента думала только о интересных для неё книжках — рассказах об огромных драконах и девах-воительницах. А теперь язык живет в её голове, наполовину выученные путаницы слов.

Вот почему она вызвала к себе септу Анеру. В септе, в которой Алисента сотни раз молилась в Староместе, преклонив колени перед белой гравюрой Девы на холодном, сверкающем черном мраморе. _Пусть отец вновь полюбить мать_ , молилась она, глядя на улыбающееся лицо богини, с каждым вздохом певшая прекрасную песню и танцевала в глазах влюбленных. В конце концов, Дева мало чем поможет в кажущемся обречёнными браке, и кровоточащее сердце Хелейны Тирелл никогда не заживёт. Только шрамы поверх старых.

Септа Анера спешит, ибо все люди спешат к своей королеве. Когда она приезжает, её сразу же приводят к Алисенте.

— Ваша Милость, — нсли септа Анера и удивлена видом королевы, стоящей на коленях с четырьмя открытыми книгами в кожаных переплетах, сложенными на коленях, и распущенными по плечам волосами, то она ничего не говорит. — Для меня большая честь быть здесь.

Алисента улыбается, поднимая взгляд:

— Iksan kreni naejot ūndegon ao, — слова застревают на языке, сыплются изо рта, как камни с горы. Такой прекрасный язык растрачивается впустую на неумелый рот.

Септа Анера с любопытством смотрит на неё широко раскрытыми зелёными глазами.

— Мне тоже приятно вас видеть. Ao ȳzaldrīzes valyrīha, issa dāria?

— Я лишь немного говорю по-валирийски, — честно бормочет Алисента, откладывая книги в сторону. Она откидывает волосы с лица и встаёт лицом к женщине. — Именно поэтому я и позвал тебя сюда, септа.

— Для разговора вы призвали меня, Ваша Милость?

— Нет. Для учёбы, — Алисента тихонько вздыхает, прижимая ладонь к своему лицу, скрывая охвативший её румянец. — Все высокородные леди обязаны говорить на нём, но я никогда не предпочитала уроки языка. Я любила книги на общем языке, но я жена Таргариенов и мать их детей. Я хочу говорить на их языке, потому искала подходящего учителя.

Септа Анера изучает её лицо, а Алисента — спину. Она видит светло-рыжие волосы, похожие на незрелую клубнику, выглядывающие из-под простого серого головного убора. Морщинки смеха залегли в уголках её рта и глаз, морщинки на лбу, и у неё был небольшой шрам на щеке.

— Я должна у вас спросить, моя королева, почему вы послали за мной? Я знаю, что Королевская Гавань наполнена множеством послушных, благочестивых, хорошо говорящих септонов и септ, которые могли бы научить вас.

— Никто из них не брал уроки у Мейгель Таргариен, — мягко отвечает Алисента, предлагая руку септе. — Я знаю, что вы были близки. Я была совсем маленькой девочкой, когда впервые увидела септу Мейгель в Староместе. Ни одна женщина не была более набожной и не выглядела столь благословленной богами, как она.

— Она была женщиной великой добродетели и знания, — нерешительно соглашается септа Анера. — Но я не могу понять…

— Она, умершая от болезни, заразившаяся от детей, была женщиной, которую я хотела бы боготворить и уважать. Она считала вас своей подругой, значит, вы ценна.

Септа Анера бросает быстрый взгляд, полный смиренной гордости и холодного смущения, и качает головой:

— Миледи, я не могу.

— Мне тоже нужна учительница для моего маленького сына, — продолжает Алисента, — потому что мальчик Таргариен должен знать валирийский. Я знаю, что у тебя есть много благотворительных планов, поэтому за то время, что я буду учиться у тебя, не более года, многие пожертвования будут даны во имя Семерых по всему королевству.

Септа Анера снова долго молчит.

— Сочту за честь, Ваша Светлость.

Алисента победоносно улыбается.

***  
 **109 ЭЗ**

Её дочь родилась на две недели раньше.

Алисента не видит девочку два дня после её рождение. Роды были мучительными, как будто кто-то сумел разжечь огонь в её животе, заставив её поджариваться изнутри. Это было долго, напряжённо, болезненно, и никакие молитвы не могли успокоить её боль. _Молю, матушка, мама, веди меня по тропе Неведомого или пусть ребёнок выйдет из меня!_

А потом, спустя почти двадцать часов, из неё выходит тихо плачущая толстая маленькая девочка. Девочка, о которой молилась Алисента, девочка, о которой она молила богов, когда у неё родился сын. И эта дочь стоит крови, боли, долгих лет нетерпеливого ожидания, когда её дочь (та, что родилась слишком рано) будет создана по образу и подобию богов. Ничто столь прекрасное, как это маленькое создание с персиковой кожей, не могло быть создано без божественного вмешательства.

Её Хелейна родилась тихой и полной, и она терпеливо ждёт два дня, чтобы встретиться с матерью. Она ждёт, и когда Алисента в силах спросить о своём ребёнке, ее привели с широко раскрытыми сиреневыми глазами, напоминающие ей о Деймоне. Но она отталкивает мысль, держа в руках это солнечное дитя. Потому что в Хелейне нет ничего от Алисенты, но это не имеет значения, потому что дочери принадлежат своим матерям, и она хочет ребёнка, похожего на Визериса.

Визерис, который был весел и толст и нравился лордам и народу, которые щедро одаривали двор бесчисленными пирами, турнирами и пышными балами. Визерис, который сидел возле её покоев, когда она рожала, который всегда был так мягок и нежен с ней в их постели, что должен был целовать её каждое утро и каждую ночь. Визерис, который не чувствовал ничего похожего на острый драконий огонь, но вместо этого был теплом солнцем на коже в весенний день, жаром огня в очаге зимой, блеском золота на лице во время заката.

Хелейна, толстая и ясная, обладала всеми чертами истинной внешностью Валирии. От морщинистого носа до широких розовых губ и круглых румяных щёк, она была самой красивой для Алисенты. Даже красивее, чем её брат и единокровная сестра.

Алисента впервые в жизни не беспокоится ни о родильной горячке, ни о тронах, ни о вмешательстве отца, ни даже о своих собственных страхах и амбициях.

_Всё будет хорошо_ , говорит она себе, зарываясь лицом в светлые серебристые волосы. Она гладит маленькую щёчку дочери, и когда губы девочки поднимаются вверх в подобии улыбки, как только может улыбаться новорожденный младенец, она знает, что всё и вправду будет хорошо.

***

_Пусть Деймон играет в войну_ , сказал Визерис Отто Хайтауэру, его жене Алисенте и остальным придворным. Она держит его подальше от неприятностей.

Ох, такой человек, как Деймон, никогда не был бы доволен быть королём мелочи, как Ступени, и он пришёл бы за желающем троном. Раньше, задолго до рождения детей, Алисента его не боялась. О нет, он был её свободой, её великой любовью, её мгновением наивности в мире, когда всё, чего она хотела, это быть желанной.

Она знает его сердце лучше, чем своё собственное, и Алисента знает, как обезумел Деймон, когда его обижали. _Глупый, глупый муж! Отсылает свою шлюху прочь!_ Однажды она улыбнулась, когда Мисария потеряла ребёнка, однажды почувствовала огромную гордость за страдания Деймона, даже за счет бедного, несчастного нерожденного малыша. Но теперь она не могла найти в себе силы на ненависть, и она осознаёт свою ошибку в тёмных желаниях, направленных к малышу. С его потерей, он укрепил абсолютную ярость Деймона к брату.

И его ненависть простиралась теперь на Алисенту. Что она ему сказала? _Когда родится дитя короля, ты станешь наследником пустоты_. Она ошиблась, потому что дитя королевы Эйммы умер, но она всё равно оказалась права. Рождение её сына продвинуло Деймона дальше по линии наследования, и если Визерис счёт нужным дать милой маленькой Хелейне шанс на трон, то он был позади неё.

Деймон, должно быть, кипел при мысли о том, что ребёнок из чрева Алисенты лишит его права наследования, даже больше, чем при мысли о том, что она оставила его ради брата. Её врагом был не только двор, сторонники Рейниры, сама Рейнира, но ещё Деймон Таргариен. Потому что во всех Семи Королевствах ни одного мужчину не любили и не ненавидели так сильно, и он потенциально мог стать угрозой будущему её детей.

Вот почему, когда ей вручают два маленьких деревянных сундучка, Алисента не разрешает отдавать их детям без её осмотра. Надпись на пергаменте, лежащем поверх букв, холодит ее до глубины души: _«Подарки моим любимым племяннику и племяннице, ТОЛЬКО для их рук. С уважением, ваш дядя Деймон Таргариен, принц Драконьего Камня»_.

Он всё ещё считал себя наследником престола, когда её дети и принцесса Рейнира были живы и здоровы. Алисента долго смотрит на подарки, почти боясь даже открыть их из страха увидеть нечто ужасающее. Ядовитый скорпион убьёт её маленького сына, когда тот радостно откроет подарок?

Алисента смотрит на своего брата, уже взрослого мужчину. Он стоит высокий и широкоплечий, его золотой плащ наброшен на одну сторону. Он насмешливо сверкает на неё. В конце концов, это Деймон ввёл золотые плащи для городской стражи.

— Открой их, — говорит она твердо, хотя руки дрожат. — То, что предназначался Хелейне, с защелкой, украшенной рубинами.

Ибо рубины огранены гораздо мягче и изящнее, чем подобает женской руке, а не мужской. _Мужчины — это бриллианты, Алисента, более сильные, чем любой другой драгоценный камень, и гораздо более острые_. Деймон сказал ей об этом много лет назад, когда она впервые расцвела, будучи девочкой всего пятнадцати именин. Он надел ей на запястье браслет, украшенный рубинами, а вокруг запястья обвился крошечный красный дракончик. Она отдала его бедным вскоре после того, как он уплыл в Драконий Камень.

Гвейн со скрипом открывает, стоя подле сестры. Алисента смотрит вниз, нахмурив брови. Это была трещотка, сделанная из морской раковины, такая же, в какой можно увидеть маленького краба. Кусок кожи закрывал отверстие раковины, и кусок резного дерева был соединен той же самой кожей.

— Это всего лишь игрушка, Алиса.

Гвейн открывает другую, показывая маленький деревянный кинжал. Кинжал был как раз для маленьких детей, с мягким атласом вокруг рукояти, и дерево было отшлифовано у лезвия, чтобы оно было совершенно тупым. Довольно богато украшенная вещица, но она ей совсем не доверяла.

— Просто игрушки. Может быть, он смягчился для роли дяди?

— Нет, — злобно шипит Алисента. Её кости похолодели от паранойи, а голова шла кругом. — В письме он говорит, что он — принц Драконьего Камня. Принц, — она идёт вперёд, захлопывая вещи. — И только для их рук!

— Алиса, успокойся.

Она резко поворачивается на каблуках, направляясь к нему:

— Сожги! — Алисент безумно кричит, чуть ли не бросаясь на него. Истерика овладевает ею. Она стучит кулаком по столу. — Они отравлены, я уверена! Или их коснулся хворой человек. Избавься от них. Я не могу смотреть на них. Я хочу, чтобы они сгорели! Сожги!

Гвейн торопливо бросает сундуки в огонь костра. Пламя вспыхнуло, громко потрескивая, жар опалил щёки. Но это было похоже на облегчение, льющееся через неё, как бальзам на рану.

Она сохранила своих детей в безопасности.

— Принцесса Рейнира тоже получила подарок. Может, мне пойти и забрать его у неё?

Алисента судорожно вздыхает, и это звучит почти как всхлип:

— Нет! — истерично кричит она. — Нет, пускай она его себе оставит.

***

Принцесса Рейнира не умирает от сверкающего нефритового ожерелья, которое она получает от Деймона, и не умирает от колец с полированным чёрным жемчугом, которые покоятся на её бледных пальцах.

Но Алисента не жалеет, что сожгла эти дары. Она никогда не пожалеет, что защитила своих детей, О нет, как она могла сожалеть? Они были светом её жизни, и никто не причинит им вреда, но…

Глядя на эту девочку с нефритовым ожерельем, она очень угрюмо размышляет, когда она начала относиться к Рейнире иначе, чем к своим собственным детям.

А другая часть удивляется, почему она надеялась, что дар Деймона решит её беды.

***

— Как он посмел? — произносит отец, уже не крича, а тихо приближаясь. — Он говорит, что я слишком настойчив? Что я слишком в замешен в Малом совете и слишком склонен бросить ему вызов.

Алисента убирает его рубашки в большой сундук, аккуратно складывая их.

— Я уверена, что ты скоро вернёшь свою благосклонность, отец. Я действительно в это верю, — но внутри, в самой глубине души, она больше всего на свете рада тому, что супруг нанёс ему удар.

Ибо знание — ничто без мудрости, и он должен был прислушаться к предостережению своей дочери о долгих играх. Алисента хочет, чтобы её кровь была на троне так же сильно, как и любой другой на её месте, но она понимает, что должна улыбаться и терпеть, пока не наступит момент для удара.

— Скажи мне честно, дочь. Ты в этом в участвовала?

— Конечно, нет, папа.

— Я же сказал, будь честной, дочка. Ты уже предупреждал меня однажды. Это ты отрубил десницу королю?

— Нет, — вежливо отвечает она. — Нет, конечно, нет. Он сам её отрубил.

Отец бросается на тахту и закрывает лицо руками. Он вздрагивает на мгновение, его широкие плечи дрожат от горя.

— Я не могу понять, — говорит он прерывисто.

Алисента тепло улыбается:

— Ты должен понять, — это у меня на уме, — что ты хочешь слишком многого, — эхом отзывается она, размышяя о матери, умершая в муках, чей труп был оставлен без присмотра своей дочери. В конце концов, она была занята умирающим королем. — Ты хотел взобраться на коней лестницы, и ты смог, но теперь ты упал. Такова жизнь для человека, попытавшего вырвать трон из рук короля.

— Алисента, — глаза отца черны и полны слёз. Он отчаянно трясет головой. Один взглядом она видит мольбу в его глазах. — Алисента, я сделал всё ради семьи.

— Ты так часто это повторяешь, но мне кажется, что я сделала для этой семьи больше, чем ты когда-либо. Называй меня злобной, называй меня несправедливо злой, называй меня горькой после обиды, но не оскорбляй меня, уверяя, что я глупая. Как я могу называть тебе? Ну, я думаю, ты глупец. Ты всю жизнь был глупцом. Человек может потерять свою силу вот так, — она громко щелкает пальцами. — И ты это заслуживаешь. Потому что ты глупец. Ты думаешь, я не хочу, чтобы мой сын унаследовал после своего отца? Я знаю, Семеро знают, но я сохраню мир. Я жду своего шанса. Ты ставишь мишенью моего маленького беззащитного сына, глупо призывая Визериса изменить его мнение. Как ты всегда говорил? «Требуется иной навык в этих вопросах».

Отец благоразумно держит рот на замке, наблюдая за ней. И она чувствует себя сильнее, чем любая другая женщина во всём мире, даже сильнее Висеньи Таргариен на её драконице.

Алисента продолжает:

— Я не хочу, чтобы Рейнира сидела на этом троне. Я боюсь её, как боюсь Деймона Таргариена. Она угроза для моих детей. Она ссорится с Эйгоном. Она ещё даже не познакомилась с Хелейной. Её лживые обещания мало что значат для меня сейчас. Я хочу, чтобы мои дети жили. Я хочу, чтобы они были счастливы.

— Тогда почему твой муж отослал меня? Как его десница, я был силён

— Как его королева, я сильнее, — объясняет Алисента. Она заканчивает складывать его рубашки, некоторые сшитые её собственной рукой много лет назад, а некоторые сшитые её матерью. Она узнала стежки, все идеально ровные, но слишком свободные. Все в золотых нитях. — Я знаю, что не стоит расстраивать его и заставлять расстраивать дочь. Но эти вещи, они все сработают, я тебя уверяю. Так или иначе, мой сын станет королём.

Отец медленно качает головой.

— Ты думаешь, что сможешь сделать всё мирно. Думаешь, что можешь найти решение для королевства, для твоего собственного комфорта, но это не так.

— Возвращайся в Старомест, папа, — ласково говорит она. — Ты больше не просто второй сын. Ты — отец королевы. Возьми моё золото и живи своей жизнью вне библиотек и тронных залов. Я смогу. И смогу правильно.

— Алисента, — тихо произносит он. Печально. — Алисента, моя милая дочь, иногда мне кажется, что ты гораздо амбициознее меня.

***

**110 ЗЭ**

У певца голос был громким и блестящим:

— У девы в башне глаза цвета нефрита, и она жила в небесах… Ох, её окружала свита!

Алисента смеётся, качая головой. Она бросает взгляд на Визериса, широко улыбающегося ей в ответ, и в его сверкающих фиалковых глазах вспыхивает веселье.

— Мама! — кричит Эйгон, резко дергая её за юбки. — Мама, у тебя зелёные глаза!

— Это из-за нее, мой мальчик! Он называет её «Зеленоглазая дева башни». Это замечательная песня, правда, милый мальчик? — Визерис щекочет маленький подбородок Хелейна, пока она не фыркает от смеха, дрыгая своими маленькими ножками. — Почему бы тебе не пригласить сестру на танец? Она уже научилась раскачиваться.

Он опустил её, и Эйгон неохотно взял её за руки.

— Я не люблю танцевать с младенцами, — хнычет Эйгон, но всё равно пошёл танцевать. В последнее время он был необузданным мальчишкой, впадал в истерику и щипал женщин при дворе. Лиловоглазая Хелена громко смеётся, ковыляя к пустому месту возле стола, подальше от всех остальных танцоров. Музыка играла громко, вино лилось рекой, и её муж с удовольствием съедал еду с своего веса.

Это было похоже на сон, и Алисента с гордостью взяла своего новорожденного сына на руки. Мальчик, крошечное создание с мягкими тонкими волосами и крошечными пальчиками, был намного меньше, чем другие её малыши. Он был почти вдвое меньше своего брата, но Эймонд появился на свет с яростным криком.

И всё же она была горда.

Дабы отпраздновать это событие, Визерис скупил все товары местных виноторговцев, раздавая толпам бесплатное вино и объявляя день пира. Лорды и леди из всех благородных домов прибыли воздавать хвалу королеве, увидеть, как растёт королевская семья, и это быстро превратилось в ночь пиршеств и танцев, празднеств по всей Королевской гавани.

Ранее в этот день был большой рыцарский турнир и рукопашная схватка, и даже охота, с большим количеством призов от имени короны, а нескольких мужчин даже посвятили в рыцари. В город стекались актёры и певцы, каждый нёс пьесы, написанные в её честь, стихи, написанные о её красоте, и песни, сочиненные для неё. Молодая и плодовитая королева, чего эти люди отказали Эймме. А Алисента блистала вниманием, принимала славу и почтение с вежливой улыбкой и отработанным взмахом руки.

Она чувствовала, что заслужила всё. За четыре года замужества она сумела подарить королю двух здоровых сыновей и кроткую дочь. И до этого момента она получала так мало похвал, до того, как была маленькой девочкой, вытирающей мочу с грязных простыней для короля, который почти не узнавал её.

(Хотя она никогда не пожалеет о тех долгих днях, о тех ужасных ночах, когда он звал свою жену, свою Алисанну, умолял привести её к нему. Никогда. Но слава была чудесной).

Эймонд тихонько поскуливает у неё на руках, но она успокаивает его легким покачиванием рук. Ее глаза устремлены на Рейниру. Тринадцатилетняя девочка меняет Коля на Стронга. Девочка выглядит такой счастливой оттого, что танцует, что находится там с теми мужчинами, которых она полюбила, что Алисента улыбается ей.

Именно в такие моменты она чувствует себя особенно злой из-за своих злых намерений.

— Алисента, — игриво шепчет Визерис, тыча её в бок. Она вздрагивает от прикосновения, подавляя смешок. — Алисента, я придумал новую шутку, любовь моя.

Алисента делает вид, что удивлена.

— А ты говорил, что не шут. Только шуты знает столько шуток. Ну, тогда вперёд!

— Жил-был один благородный человек, очень большой. Очень жирный, — Визерис похлопал себя по жирному животу, гораздо большему, чем при их первой встрече. И за это она его тоже любила. — И, проходя через Королевскую гавань, он спросил другого путешественника: «Добрый господин, как вы думаете, я могу пройти через ворота?» Он имел в виду, пустят ли его охранники без всяких документов. Путешественник оглядел его с головы до ног. И он ответил: «Конечно, мой лорд. Драконы смогли, я уверен, что вы тоже сможете».

И хотя он уже тысячу раз повторял ей эту шутку, она смеётся в ладошку. Она смеётся до тех пор, пока слёзы не начинают щипать ей глаза, а легкие горят. Она смеётся до тех пор, пока он не присоединяется к смеху, пока весь мир не исчезнет, пока они не останутся вдвоём.

Пока принц Визерис и Алисента Хайтауэр не встретятся, без врагов или детей, или тронов, или умственных и физических болей, которые не дают им спать по ночам.

Она смеётся до тех пор, пока снова не чувствует себя целой, но, конечно, в конце концов, она умолкнет.


End file.
